Life Goes On
by Julie Anna T
Summary: A vida continua, mesmo depois da guerra. Após a queda de Voldemort, os alunos voltam a Hogwarts para tentar retomar suas vidas normalmente. Mas algumas coisas mudam depois de uma guerra e Draco e Hermione vão acabar descobrindo isso.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Goes On<strong>

_by Julie Anna T._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

A guerra chegara ao fim e o Lord Trevas estava finalmente derrotado, mas desta vez de uma vez por todas. O Menino Que Sobreviveu desempenhou seu papel com perfeição ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos e, agora, o mundo mágico mais uma vez podia desfrutar de alguma paz. Obviamente ainda havia muito o que ser feito; Trouxas precisavam ser enfeitiçados para esquecerem todas as coisas fantásticas às quais haviam presenciado, mortos precisavam ser enterrados e muito tinha que ser reconstruído, mas o simples fato de não mais haver o perigo eminente de outro confronto contra Você-Sabe-Quem era capaz de tornar todo aquele trabalho bem mais suportável e dava aos sobreviventes a motivação para retomar suas vidas dali por diante.

Aos poucos tudo foi voltando aos eixos e o mundo mágico retornava a sua normalidade. Hogwarts, um dos locais mais desolados pela guerra, foi reconstruída e os alunos foram chamados pela Diretora McGonagall a retornar à escola em setembro, já que não puderam terminar o ano letivo graças à guerra.

Quanto ao Ministério, este também se reergueu. E a primeira providência tomada pelo novo Ministro foi ordenar a prisão de todos os Comensais remanescentes e levar os mesmos a julgamento.

Foram muitos os Comensais presos e julgados nos seis meses seguintes ao fim da guerra, mas nenhum julgamento chamou tanto a atenção da mídia quanto o da grande e, até então, intocável Família Malfoy. A condenação de Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban, apesar de justa, pegou muitos de surpresa; todos estavam convencidos de que ele escaparia mais uma vez da condenação graças a seu poderio econômico.

Diferentemente de seu marido, Narcisa acabou não sendo mandada para Azkaban, já que sua participação em toda a guerra não fora assim tão expressiva, mas ainda assim a mulher foi proibida a deixar a Inglaterra sob qualquer circunstância por um período de dez anos.

E quanto a Draco... este acabou absolvido, provando que fora obrigado pelo pai a juntar-se a Voldemort.

Com a condenação de Lucius, Draco, no auge de seus dezoito anos e antes mesmo de ter a chance de terminar o colégio, foi obrigado a tomar a frente dos negócios da família para que eles não fossem à falência.

Aquilo virou a vida do garoto de pernas para o ar! Sem qualquer experiência, Draco viu-se forçado a encarar um desafio para o qual não se sentia nem um pouco preparado e podendo contar apenas com a ajuda de sua inteligência e esforço. No fim, Draco saiu-se melhor do que esperava e conseguiu manter a empresa estável; a fortuna da Família Malfoy não seria mais do mesmo tamanho, mas Draco e sua mãe definitivamente não passariam grandes necessidades.

O grande problema, contudo, começou em julho quando, após mais um dia exaustivo tentando não falir, Draco recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts. Ele andava tão preocupado com a empresa e o trabalho que nem sequer se lembrara da escola e a chegada da carta lhe causou grandes dores de cabeça.

Precisava voltar ao colégio e se formar, tinha plena consciência disso, mas por outro lado não podia largar a empresa de repente e arriscar perder todo o patrimônio da família.

Em uma longa conversa com sua mãe acerca do assunto, Narcisa aconselhou-o a falar com McGonagall sobre o que estava acontecendo e assim Draco o fez. Engolindo todo o seu orgulho, Draco escreveu uma carta para McGonagall contando tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida nos últimos meses; explicou que queria voltar à escola, mas que não tinha condições de largar o trabalho de repente pois ainda corriam o risco de perder tudo.

A resposta da Diretora veio rápido. Afirmando que compreendia o momento delicado ao qual a família passava, McGonagall pediu que mãe e filho fossem à Hogwarts conversar com ela.

No dia marcado, McGonagall recebeu-os em seu escritório. Depois de uma longa conversa, a Diretora afirmou que tinha uma solução para o problema de Draco e tal solução se mostrou bem simples, na verdade; McGonagall sugeriu que Narcisa ficasse no lugar do filho, enquanto Draco estivesse terminando seus estudos. A Diretora explicou que, devido àquela situação excepcional, ela poderia abrir uma exceção e permitiria que ele se ausentasse das aulas ou voltasse para casa durante os fins de semana no caso de algum imprevisto e que Draco ainda poderia ajudar a mãe nos assuntos mais corriqueiros através de cartas.

O loiro hesitou bastante em aceitar a proposta da Diretora; não estava nem um pouco convencido de que aquela seria uma boa ideia, mas Narcisa acabou tranquilizando-o e prometeu deixa-lo informado de tudo o que acontecesse na empresa, além consulta-lo sempre que necessário. Diante de tal proposta, Draco não teve outra opção se não aceitar, o que pareceu deixar a Diretora McGonagall extremamente satisfeita.

Quando deixaram Hogwarts e voltaram à Mansão Malfoy, o sonserino ainda estava pensativo. Em seu íntimo, sentia que aquele ano letivo seria diferente de todos os anteriores. Era um sentimento estranho, quase uma intuição, ao qual ele era simplesmente incapaz de ignorar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

Como eu disse anteriormente, essa fanfiction está sendo reescrita e melhorada.

Para aqueles que leram sua versão original, espero que gostem dessa edição. E para aqueles que estão lendo pela primeira vez, sejam bem-vindos e aproveitem a história. :)

Não vou falar muito hoje, só quero que saibam que esse trabalho está sendo muito interessante para mim e que eu espero que vocês o aproveitem tanto quanto eu.

Reviews são muito bem aceitos e me ajudam bastante, por isso não tenham vergonha de falar comigo. Eu sempre respondo a todos, okay!?

Enfim, por enquanto é só. Até o próximo capítulo.

**_Julie Anna T._**


	2. Brincadeiras de Mau Gosto

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I – Brincadeiras de Mau Gosto<strong>

1º de Setembro chegou mais rápido do que Draco esperava.

Na noite anterior à sua partida, ele passou bastante tempo se preparando psicologicamente para enfrentar os olhares de julgamento que certamente receberia quando aparecesse na Plataforma 9¾. Tinha sido julgado como Comensal da Morte no fim das contas e tinha quase certeza de que as pessoas continuariam a julgá-lo por tal crime, mesmo o loiro tendo recebido absolvição.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas no instante em que Draco chegou à Estação King's Cross.

Inúmeros alunos já se encontravam na Plataforma 9¾ quando o loiro chegou acompanhado de sua mãe e, inevitavelmente, todos aqueles incontáveis pares de olhos se voltaram para sua direção. Desconfiança, desprezo, indiferença; Eram muitos os sentimentos estampados em cada olhar, em cada rosto daqueles presentes na Estação, e se Draco fosse sincero consigo mesmo, tinha que admitir que aqueles olhares eram um tanto intimidadores.

- Não se deixe abalar por tão pouco, não temos mais nada a explicar a essas pessoas – Narcisa disse amavelmente ao filho, ao notar seu enorme desconforto.

- Eles não me incomodam – Draco afirmou.

Narcisa sorriu, mas não rebateu a afirmativa do filho. Draco podia esconder suas emoções de qualquer um, mas ele jamais conseguiria enganar sua mãe; Mães sempre conseguem enxergar até mesmo os segredos mais bem guardados de seus filhos e Narcisa não seria uma exceção a essa regra. Mesmo assim, optou por apenas permanecer em silêncio ao lado do filho, esperando pacientemente pelo Expresso de Hogwarts, enquanto grande parte dos que ocupavam a plataforma continuava a cochichar entre si e lançava olhares desconfiados na direção dos dois.

Foi difícil para Draco ignorar todas aquelas pessoas falando deles. Aquela situação toda era bem irritante e ele já começava a se perguntar se aquele pessoal não teria algo melhor para fazer, em vez de ficar falando mal dele e de sua mãe.

Em dado momento, porém, o sonserino percebeu que a agitação na plataforma parecia não ser mais por sua causa; os outros bruxos lá presentes não prestavam mais atenção no loiro ou em sua mãe. Continuavam contudo a cochichar sem parar e apontavam para uma direção bem diferente de onde Draco se encontrava. Draco seguiu os olhares dos demais e avistou Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos tentando alcançar um ponto menos lotado da plataforma; e os semblantes que antes expressavam desprezo e indiferença, agora transbordavam admiração.

E Draco suspirou, aliviado. Nunca antes se sentira tão feliz por ver o Santo Potter e seus amiguinhos. Pelo menos agora, aquela gente teria algo melhor em que prestar atenção.

* * *

><p>Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na plataforma, Draco puxou a mãe para um abraço apertado, bem atípico dele, e despediu-se de Narcisa em meio à confusão generalizada que a Estação se tornava. A mulher retribuiu o abraço e depositou um beijo discreto no rosto do filho.<p>

- Não se esqueça de quem você é, meu amor – ela disse, lhe afagando o rosto com afeto – Não tenha medo de expressar seus sentimentos ou demonstrar quem você realmente é, Draco. Os outros podem achar que você não se importa com nada, mas eu sei que isso não é verdade. A guerra acabou, querido, e estamos livres.

Draco sorriu genuinamente para Narcisa e segurou-lhe as mãos. Era impressionante o quanto sua mãe realmente o conhecia.

- Pode deixar, Sra. Malfoy, vou tentar me lembrar disso – ele disse, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe.

* * *

><p>O sonserino pegou seu malão e entrou no comboio momentos antes deste sair. Lá dentro, os alunos corriam de um lado para o outro, conversavam alto e faziam brincadeiras, preenchendo a atmosfera com os sons que Draco considerava tão característicos daquele lugar.<p>

Ele andou pelos corredores trazendo sua bagagem consigo e procurando por uma cabine vazia, sempre tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível; a última coisa que queria era ter todos falando dele pelas costas.

Foi praticamente impossível escapar de todos os olhares tortos durante o percurso pelos vagões e, quando chegou ao quarto vagão, Draco também já estava considerando praticamente impossível encontrar uma cabine vazia onde pudesse se acomodar; sentia uma pontinha de irritação começar a crescer em seu peito, à medida que sua busca mostrava-se infrutífera.

Já se dirigia à porta que dava acesso ao quinto vagão do trem, quando ouviu alguém falar demasiadamente alto atrás de si.

- Olha só se não é o Malfoy.

Draco girou nos calcanhares para ver quem lhe falara e deu de cara com Harry Potter. O grifinório o olhava com um certo ar de divertimento e um sorrisinho estampado nos lábios. Atrás dele, a Granger observava os dois garotos atentamente e parecia pronta para detê-los, caso começassem a brigar.

- E então Malfoy, como está seu pai? – Potter perguntou casualmente e, então, a expressão em seu rosto se tornou falsamente arrependida – Ooh, me desculpe, eu esqueci que ele está em Azkaban, não é mesmo?

Draco franziu o cenho imediatamente, qualquer traço de bom-humor presente em seu corpo se esvaindo completamente. Como queria socar a cara daquele testa rachada! Queria soca-lo como nunca quisera em toda sua vida, mas mesmo assim não o fez.

O loiro lançou um olhar rápido na direção da Granger, que parecia demasiado surpresa com a atitude de seu amigo para sequer reagir, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Harry outra vez. Empinando o nariz e adotando sua melhor pose de superioridade, Draco praticamente fuzilou o rival com um olhar de puro desprezo.

- Admito que meu pai já teve dias melhores, mas minha mãe está ótima, obrigado por perguntar – o sonserino respondeu de forma arrogante – E os seus pais, como estão? Ah, me desculpe, eu esqueci que eles estão mortos, não é mesmo?!

E virando-se bruscamente, Draco saiu num rompante, deixando para trás uma Granger perplexa e um Potter espumando de raiva.

* * *

><p>Hermione ficou alguns segundos observando a porta pela qual Malfoy desaparecera, ainda boquiaberta com a atitude do loiro e, principalmente, a de Harry para esboçar uma reação. Na verdade, a grifinória só voltou a si, quando Harry deu meia volta e partiu a passos duros em direção a cabine onde Ginny, Ron e Luna os esperavam.<p>

A morena seguiu-o no mesmo instante e, assim que eles entraram na cabine, todos os seus ocupantes notaram a expressão assassina no rosto de Harry. Seria difícil não notar a careta de ódio que o garoto fazia.

- Cara, o que aconteceu? Parece que você está prestes a lançar uma maldição imperdoável em alguém, – Ron comentou, enquanto o amigo jogava-se no assento ao lado de Ginny. O moreno praticamente bufava – Essa irritação toda é por não ter achado o carrinho de doces?

- Aquela fuinha albina fez caçoada da morte dos meus pais! – Harry praticamente cuspiu as palavras; o ódio mais que evidente em sua voz.

Revirando os olhos diante de tamanha injustiça, Hermione lançou um olhar de censura a Harry. Ela cruzou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça, decepcionada.

- Harry, não seja injusto, Malfoy nem tinha visto a gente – ela respondeu – Foi você quem provocou primeiro e fez piada com a prisão do pai dele. Malfoy só estava se defendendo.

- Vai ficar do lado do Malfoy agora, é? – Harry retrucou já alterado – Não sabia que vocês eram amigos a esse ponto.

As mãos de Hermione se fecharam instintivamente, as unhas enterrando-se nas palmas de suas mãos, enquanto ela controlava-se para não azarar o amigo.

- Não estou do lado do Malfoy e muito menos sou amiga dele, só estou contando os fatos do modo com eles aconteceram – ela respondeu e sua voz era fria como gelo – E quanto a você, Sr. Harry Potter, devia se envergonhar desta atitude estúpida. Ter o pai preso em Azkaban já é ruim o suficiente, o Malfoy não precisa que ninguém pise ainda mais nele; ele já deve estar sofrendo o suficiente.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Hermione deu as costas ao amigo e deixou a cabine sem olhar para trás.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, um tanto atordoado pelo rompante repentino da melhor amiga. Quando voltou sua atenção para Ginny, percebeu que esta tinha uma expressão fechada no rosto.

- Por que está me olhando assim? – Harry perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Eu não acredito que você acabou de fazer uma estupidez dessas com a Mione! – a ruiva esbravejou, indignada – Você por um acaso perdeu a noção?

- Mas...

A resposta morreu nos lábios de Harry e ele calou-se, assim que percebeu o olhar mortal que recebia da namorada.

- É cara, desta vez você meio que exagerou – Ron concordou, para surpresa geral – A Mione tem razão nessa. O Malfoy já está passando por um mal pedaço com o pai em Azkaban.

- Coitado do Malfoy – Luna comentou daquele jeito avoado que tanto lhe era característico, ao que Ron fez uma careta.

- Também não vamos exagerar, Luna. Que o Malfoy está sofrendo, isso não há o que se discutir. Mas sentir pena dele já é pedir um pouco demais.

* * *

><p>Draco só foi encontrar uma cabine desocupada no fim do trem. Ele acomodou sua bagagem no compartimento e trocou suas roupas pelas vestes de Hogwarts, o distintivo dourado da monitoria seguro em suas mãos, enquanto sentava-se no banco de couro.<p>

Quando recebera sua carta de Hogwarts e, juntamente com esta, recebera também sua nomeação para Monitor-Chefe, Draco mal conseguiu acreditar que aquilo fosse realmente verdade. Passara por um julgamento, fora acusado de ajudar Você-Sabe-Quem, e ainda assim McGonagall o nomeou Monitor-Chefe. Sinceramente, não sabia o que a Diretora esperava dele, realmente não tinha ideia, mas sentia uma estranha necessidade de honrar aquele voto de confiança. Levantando a manga esquerda de sua veste, Draco ficou alguns instantes a fitar a Marca-Negra que lhe maculava o braço; A tinta negra fazendo um contraste impressionante contra a pele extremamente pálida de seu braço. Draco Malfoy tinha poucos arrependimentos em sua vida e, infelizmente, adquirir aquela marca era um dos maiores.

O sonserino sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos e guardou o distintivo no bolso, endireitando a manga de sua roupa. E pensando pelo lado positivo, pelo menos naquele ano teria um dormitório separado dos outros alunos de sua casa; não tinha a menor vontade de aturar os olhares reprovadores dos outros sonserinos.

Seus 'amigos' se afastaram rapidamente após a prisão se seu pai e os poucos que ainda mantinham algum contato com Draco também sumiram de repente depois que souberam que a Família Malfoy passava por um momento econômico bastante delicado. Era uma mudança enorme na vida de Draco, já que se acostumara desde bem novo a ter sempre um grupo de amigos ao seu redor, mas talvez aquela mudança não fosse algo tão ruim. Preferia permanecer sozinho a ter um bando de bajuladores inúteis ao seu lado.

Draco suspirou, cansado, ao reconhecer o local por onde o trem passava. Ainda levaria um bom tempo até chegarem a estação e o fato de estar sozinho só tornaria a viagem mais longa ainda.

- Antes só do que mal acompanhado – ele resmungou, deitando-se no banco da cabine.

Já que a viagem seria longa e ele estava sozinho, tiraria um cochilo; qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar olhando as paredes sem ter nada o que fazer.

Ajeitando-se melhor na poltrona, o garoto fechou os olhos e mergulhou num sono tranquilo em meros segundos.

* * *

><p>Já era fim de tarde quando Draco finalmente acordou e o interior da cabine já estava parcialmente mergulhado na escuridão, à medida que a noite se aproximava. Ele sentou-se no banco, ajeitando o uniforme, numa tentativa de desamarrotá-lo o melhor possível, e tentou espantar o sono que ainda anuviava seus pensamentos. E foi com uma grande satisfação que, ao olhar pela janela, Draco percebeu que a visão monótona da parte rural da Inglaterra começava a dar lugar a uma paisagem mais urbana e o mínimo de civilização já podia ser visto. Graças a Merlin estavam quase chegando!<p>

Meia hora depois, o trem parava na estação.

E Draco acabou passando por outra situação a qual não estava acostumado. Aquela foi a primeira vez que o sonserino teve que carregar sua bagagem por conta própria. Desde que começara a escola, Draco sempre teve Crabbe, Goyle ou qualquer outro 'amigo' para carregar as pesadas malas para ele; Draco nunca teve que se preocupar com coisas tão bobas quanto aquela. Agora, contudo, as coisas estavam diferentes. Ele não tinha mais ninguém ao seu lado e teria que fazer tudo por conta própria. Era algo incômodo, mas ele sobreviveria.

Ele deixou a cabine e caminhou altivamente pelos corredores, ignorando completamente os olhares nada amistosos de todos os alunos.

Do lado de fora, as carruagens já estavam à espera dos alunos. Malfoy enfiou-se no primeiro veículo desocupado que encontrou e jogou suas coisas lá dentro sem cerimônias. Não arriscaria tomar um 'não' de alguém caso pedisse para compartilhar a carruagem; um Malfoy nunca recebe um 'não'!

A viagem de carruagem foi bem curta se comparada à de trem e Draco ficou bastante agradecido por isso. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ver aquele castelo outra vez, apesar daquela felicidade não ter absolutamente nada a ver com a perspectiva de começar a estudar num futuro próximo. Sentia era fome. Muita fome. Perdera tanto tempo procurando por uma cabine e, depois, adormecera tão profundamente, que nem ouviu quando a mulher do carrinho de comida passou e, agora, seu estômago doía terrivelmente.

Assim que a carruagem parou, Draco desceu e encaminhou-se para a entrada, onde avistou Horácio Slughorn esperando para recepcionar os alunos. Com todos os alunos reunidos, Slughorn conduziu-os até o Grande Salão e Malfoy logo encontrou um bom lugar à mesa da Sonserina.

E mais uma vez ele se viu sozinho.

Nem mesmo Blaise, a quem Draco sempre considerou seu melhor amigo, seu único amigo verdadeiro... Nem mesmo Blaise dignou-se a lhe dirigir a palavra e Draco bufou, de frustração e fome, enquanto encarava as travessas vazias à sua frente, esperando ansiosamente que elas se enchessem de comida.

Elas permaneceram vazias.

O olhar de Draco recaiu sobre a figura da Diretora, que até então permanecia sentada à mesa dos professores, e o garoto teve que reprimir um grunhido de frustração. McGonagall levantava-se de seu lugar e foi com muito pesar que Draco percebeu que ela preparava-se para mais um discurso entediante. O loiro apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e ficou olhando para a Diretora um tanto aborrecido. McGonagall não tardou a falar.

- Caros alunos – ela começou, projetando a voz com a varinha – O ano que passou foi um ano muito difícil para todos e a maioria dos aqui presentes não conseguiram passar ilesos por ele. Perdemos amigos, familiares e entes queridos nesta guerra...

Por alguns momentos, Draco perdeu-se em pensamentos; sua mente perdeu qualquer interesse no discurso que McGonagall fazia, enquanto o garoto olhava fixamente a mesa onde estavam os professores.

Era tão estranho não ver a figura silenciosa e carrancuda de Snape por ali. O antigo professor de poções acompanhara praticamente toda a vida escolar de Draco e a ideia de não o ter mais por perto era demasiado estranha para o sonserino. Olhar aquela mesa e não ver Snape passava a Draco a sensação de que algo não estava certo; para Draco, parecia que algo estava faltando.

- E é com grande satisfação que eu os recebo aqui hoje – McGonagall falou com emoção, tirando o loiro de seus devaneios e trazendo-o de volta à realidade – Espero que este possa ser um ano tranquilo e proveitoso para todos. Sendo assim, quero dar-lhes as boas-vindas em nome de todo o corpo docente.

Uma rodada de aplausos dos alunos se seguiu, ao que a Diretora agradeceu brevemente antes de prosseguir.

- Dadas as boas-vindas, vamos dar início ao processo de seleção das casas. Traga o Chapéu Seletor, Hagrid.

* * *

><p>Draco esperou todo aquele processo chato acabar, o que demorou uns bons trinta minutos. Ele batia os dedos impacientemente na mesa, sem ter o menor interesse em saber para qual casa aqueles monstrinhos do 1º ano seriam mandados. Tudo o que o loiro queria era que as bandejas à sua frente se enchessem de comida; a fome já o estava corroendo!<p>

Depois que todos já haviam sido colocados em suas respectivas casas e Hagrid levara o Chapéu Seletor embora, McGonagall colocou-se de pé outra vez, ao que Draco apenas revirou os olhos; quando aquela tortura acabaria?

- Bem, tendo feito a seleção, daremos início ao banquete de boas-vindas. Mas antes, um pequeno aviso. Gostaria de pedir aos alunos nomeados Monitores-Chefes que comparecessem à minha sala após o jantar. Agora, vamos ao banquete!

Draco mal acreditou quando a Diretora finalmente se calou e as travessas se encheram de comida. Sua boca encheu-se de água e foi com muito esforço que ele conseguiu segurar a vontade de atacar a comida feito um morto de fome.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, o garoto deu uma espiada na mesa dos professores, apenas para notar que McGonagall já não estava mais ali presente.

O loiro, então, levantou-se da mesa e saiu do Salão, sempre acompanhado por alguns olhares tortos. Tomou o caminho até o escritório da Diretora e encontrou-a esperando-o ao lado da gárgula onde ficava a entrada.

- Fico feliz por vê-lo aqui, Sr. Malfoy – ela disse – Faça a bondade de entrar. A outra Monitora-Chefe ainda não chegou e eu preciso espera-la aqui.

Draco apenas assentiu em resposta, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. A Diretora falou a senha e a gárgula logo pulou, deixando o espaço livre para Draco passar. Ele subiu a escada até o escritório, onde dirigiu-se até uma das cadeiras em frente à larga mesa de madeira da Diretora.

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy – Dumbledore disse, de dentro de seu quadro – É muito bom vê-lo aqui.

O sonserino virou-se para encarar o quadro propriamente.

- Boa noite, Professor Dumbledore – Malfoy respondeu educadamente – É bom vê-lo também.

Trocaram mais algumas palavras, antes do ex-Diretor se retirar para visitar um de seus amigos em outro quadro.

Sem ter mais com quem conversar, Draco tornou a ficar de frente para a mesa, encarando o nada em completo tédio. Só esperava que a outra monitora não demorasse muito, não queria passar a noite inteira naquele escritório.

* * *

><p>Depois que deixou a cabine que dividia com os amigos, Hermione não retornou mais. Ela caminhou a esmo pelos corredores do trem, procurando algum de seus colegas de escola e ficou bastante feliz quando encontrou Neville e Dino Thomas, que dividiam uma cabine com as irmãs Patil. Hermione não era a maior das fãs das gêmeas, mas no momento estava chateada demais com a estupidez de Harry para se importar com aquele detalhe. A garota bateu delicadamente na porta, para anunciar sua presença e abriu-a parcialmente.<p>

- Oi! Será que posso ficar aqui com vocês? – ela perguntou educadamente.

- Claro, Hermione. Entra. – Neville respondeu.

A grifinória permaneceu com eles até chegarem à estação e depois também seguiu com o pequeno grupo para as carruagens, antes que Harry tivesse a chance para tentar se aproximar.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, Professor Slughorn os recepcionou e conduziu-os até o Grande Salão. Hermione dirigiu-se à mesa da Grifinória, mas antes que pudesse sentar-se, Harry correu até ela.

- Espera Mione! – o moreno disse, completamente sem fôlego por conta da corrida – Espera.

Hermione virou-se lentamente e encarou o amigo, que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- O que foi Harry? Veio continuar o show? – ela perguntou secamente, ao que Harry sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Me desculpe, Mione, – ele falou timidamente – Eu agi como um trasgo lá no trem. Descontei em você a raiva que estava sentindo do Malfoy. Me desculpe mesmo, prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios da garota, enquanto ela cruzava os braços.

- Você está mesmo arrependido ou Ginny te obrigou a vir até aqui pedir desculpas? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Ginny está uma fera comigo, – Harry admitiu, sem graça – Mas eu vim por vontade própria. Não quero ficar brigado com você, Mione. Você é minha melhor amiga.

Hermione sabia que não devia ser tão sentimental, que tinha todo o direito de ficar zangada com Harry por algum tempo, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorrisinho que surgiu em seus lábios ao escutar as palavras do amigo.

- Por que eu não consigo ficar brigada com você? – ela disse, puxando o amigo para um abraço breve – Mas da próxima vez, se controle! O Malfoy pode não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas o que você fez com ele foi completamente desnecessário.

Harry revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

- Okay, prometo que vou me controlar – ela disse por fim.

Desculpas aceitas, os dois amigos seguiram até a mesa da Grifinória num clima agradável e sentaram-se junto de Ginny e Ron. O banquete foi servido após o discurso de McGonagall e a seleção de Casas dos novos alunos.

Hermione sentia-se tão bem por estar de volta! Principalmente depois da guerra terrível pela qual a maioria dos presentes tinha passado. Estar ali em Hogwarts, sentada à mesa, comendo e conversando com seus amigos fazia Hermione quase esquecer os horrores pelo qual passara no último ano. Era uma sensação extremamente reconfortante. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a grifinória sentia-se verdadeiramente segura.

Ela estava tão entretida na conversa que, quando se deu conta, boa parte dos alunos já havia se retirado do Grande Salão e os outros Monitores já estavam reunindo os alunos do 1º ano para leva-los a seus respectivos salões comunais.

Hermione olhou rapidamente em direção a mesa dos professores e sentiu um certo desespero ao ver que McGonagall já não se encontrava mais lá.

- Merlin! Eu preciso ir! – ela exclamou, levantando-se num salto.

- Calma Mione, a McGonagall não vai te punir se você chegar alguns minutos atrasada – Ginny disse rindo – Tecnicamente, o jantar está acabando agora.

- Eu sei – Hermione respondeu, já se afastando dos amigos – Mas sou Monitora-Chefe, não posso começar o ano já me atrasando para compromissos assim. Vejo vocês depois!

A garota disparou pelos corredores do castelo, desviando dos outros alunos pelo caminho, e não parou até avistar McGonagall esperando-a ao lado da gárgula.

- Está um pouco atrasada, Srta. Granger. Devo admitir que isso não é uma coisa comum vindo da senhorita. – a Diretora comentou, assim que viu a grifinória se aproximar.

Um rubor espalhou-se pelas bochechas de Hermione quase que instantaneamente.

- Me desculpe, Prof.ª McGonagall, eu perdi a noção do tempo. – ela se desculpou.

- Não há problema algum, mas espero que isso não se torne um hábito, – a bruxa disse calmamente – Agora venha, Srta. Granger, seu parceiro de Monitoria já está nos esperando.

Hermione seguiu a Diretora assim que esta começou a se afastar.

Apesar do imprevisto, a garota estava louca para saber quem era o outro Monitor-Chefe. Esperava realmente que fosse alguém da Corvinal ou da Lufa-Lufa, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter que lidar com algum sonserino metido a besta.

Mas assim que entrou na sala, para choque de Hermione, a garota se viu encarando um garoto de cabelos loiro-platinados bem conhecidos. Só uma pessoa naquela escola possuía aquele tom raríssimo de loiro e ela sabia muito bem quem era. Merlin, aquilo só podia ser alguma brincadeira, e de muito mau gosto, diga-se de passagem.

- Obrigada por nos esperar Sr. Malfoy – McGonagall disse, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hermione e indo em direção à sua cadeira – Por favor, sente-se Srta. Granger.

Foi então, que o garoto se virou abruptamente e Hermione encarou os peculiares olhos cinza-prateado de Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez desde o incidente no trem.

Ela engoliu em seco; aquela história não ia dar certo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

E cá estou eu com um capítulo novinho.

Rescrever essa história está sendo tão interessante! Nossa, eu não tinha a menor ideia do quanto minha escrita tinha de fato evoluído nesses últimos anos. Agora eu tenho uma boa ideia e, olha, como está diferente.

Enfim, não vou ficar aqui falando a toa, só quero agradecer a todos os que estão lendo e favoritando e deixando review. Vocês são demais!

Por enquanto é só, espero que gostem deste capítulo, porque eu fiquei bastante orgulhosa dele. :)

Mandem reviews, porque eles fazem a alegria dessa pobre autora e a ajudam a escrever melhor.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.

**_Julie Anna T._**


	3. Monitor e Monitora

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II – Monitor e Monitora<strong>

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar enquanto Draco esperava, com grande impaciência, que McGonagall aparecesse em seu escritório com a parceira de monitoria do loiro. Draco ainda nem conhecia a sujeita, mas já começara a criar vários sentimentos ruins contra ela por fazê-lo esperar daquela maneira. Até mesmo Dumbledore, que saíra para visitar alguns amigos, já estava de volta e agora cochilava tranquilamente em seu quadro. Draco batia os dedos de modo ritmado no braço da cadeira, sentindo-se completamente entediado.

Já começava a considerar a ideia de levantar e sair à procura da Diretora, quando ouviu McGonagall finalmente entrar no escritório.

- Obrigada por nos esperar Sr. Malfoy – a Diretora disse, apesar de Draco não ter se dado ao trabalho de encará-la enquanto a mulher caminhava – Por favor, sente-se Srta. Granger.

A frase da mulher pegou Draco desprevenido e ele virou-se abruptamente em direção à porta, num movimento instintivo. Parada à entrada do escritório, parecendo tão chocada quanto o próprio Draco, estava a Sabe-Tudo Granger. Por um momento, seus olhos castanho-dourados fixaram-se nos olhos azul-prateados de Draco, mas a grifinória logo desviou o olhar.

"Oh Merlin, isso só pode ser brincadeira." O loiro pensou amargurado.

- Por que demorou tanto, Granger? Por acaso não sabe o que significa pontualidade? – ele perguntou naquela voz arrastada, demonstrando todo o seu desagrado que a mera presença da garota lhe trazia – Não acredito que esperei este tempo todo por você!

Porque, sinceramente, ainda não estava acreditando que realmente esperara aquele tempo todo por causa daquela sangue-ruim. Ou melhor dizendo, aquela _nascida-trouxa_.

- Não começa, Malfoy. Eu não quero estragar minha noite discutindo com um ser desprezível como você! – Hermione rebateu sem cerimônias.

- Podem parar agora mesmo com as provocações! – McGonagall disse num tom alto o suficiente para fazer Dumbledore despertar de seu cochilo. – Não quero saber de briga entre vocês dois, especialmente quando estiverem na frente dos outros alunos. Comportem-se como os Monitores-Chefes que são e deem exemplo.

O silêncio se fez presente na sala, enquanto McGonagall esperava que um dos alunos fizesse qualquer protesto à bronca.

Eles não disseram nada.

- Muito bem, - ela prosseguiu. – Chamei-os aqui, primeiramente, para congratula-los pelo cargo que alcançaram. Ser nomeado Monitor-Chefe é uma honra concedida a poucos, por isso devem se sentir orgulhosos de estar entre este rol tão seleto.

Hermione pigarreou.

- Algum problema, Srta. Granger?

- Me perdoe se estou sendo indiscreta prof. McGonagall, mas como é que _ele _foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe? – Hermione perguntou, fazendo uma careta de desgosto ao se referir ao sonserino ao seu lado.

- Está querendo dizer o que com isso, Granger? – Malfoy perguntou de modo cortante.

- Você é um ex-Comensal, não faz sentido você ser nomeado Monitor-Chefe!

A resposta insolente da garota deixou Draco furioso. Quem ela achava que era para falar com ele naquele tom de voz?

Contudo, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, McGonagall interferiu na discussão.

- Srta. Granger, esta sua atitude me deixa decepcionada. – A diretora disse de modo severo. – O Sr. Malfoy pode ter cometido muitos erros, mas durante a guerra provou que todos somos capazes de mudar quando estamos decididos a tanto. Se voltar contra Voldemort, da maneira que ele fez e na situação em que se encontrava, seria loucura para a maior parte das pessoas, mas Draco teve coragem e bravura o suficiente para fazê-lo, pois sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Acho que ele nos deu motivos o suficiente para acreditarmos que está realmente disposto a rever seus valores e seria injusto não darmos a ele este voto de confiança.

A resposta da Diretora pegou Hermione desprevenida e a menina ficou de queixo caído por alguns instantes.

Hermione olhou de soslaio para o garoto ao seu lado e avistou o sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios dele. Ela apertou os braços da cadeira até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos. Queria muito arrancar aquele sorriso metido do rosto do Malfoy, mas não lhe daria a satisfação de tirá-la do sério.

- Algo mais? – McGonagall perguntou olhando para a jovem bruxa.

Hermione negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Muito bem, - a diretora continuou. – Além das congratulações, gostaria de discutir alguns pontos acerca do cargo dos senhores. Além das funções normais de um Monitor, os Monitores-Chefes são responsáveis pela montagem do esquema de rondas e pela supervisão dos outros Monitores. Vocês precisam elaborar a tabela de horários e o esquema de distribuição das áreas do castelo, além de certificarem-se de que os outros Monitores estão cumprindo com as obrigações deles.

Draco controlou-se para não soltar um suspiro de tédio. Toda aquela conversa estava deixando-o com muito sono, principalmente se levassem em consideração a quantidade de comida que consumira durante o jantar.

A seu lado, Granger ouvia com atenção ao discurso entediante da Diretora. Draco revirou os olhos. Aquilo era tão típico da Granger que chegava a ser ridículo.

- Para finalizar, gostaria de esclarecer só mais um ponto muito importante, - McGonagall disse. – Este ano estamos começando o que eu acredito ser um dos momentos mais importantes da história desta escola. Com Voldemort morto, temos o momento perfeito para tentar acabar de uma vez por todas com essa raiva secular existente entre as Casas dos senhores. Ela já nos causou problemas demais e eu gostaria muito que os senhores colaborassem para que essa raiva se tornasse, pelo menos, uma rivalidade saudável. Acredito que se nos esforçarmos, podemos realizar este trabalho juntos, mas preciso da colaboração dos dois.

O sangue de Draco pareceu congelar em suas veias. Qualquer traço do sorriso presunçoso que anteriormente adornara o rosto do loiro sumiu completamente em questão de segundos.

A diretora só podia estar de brincadeira com ele. Ele, Draco Malfoy, trabalhando em conjunto com a Granger? Não, definitivamente aquilo não aconteceria de jeito nenhum. Não havia qualquer possibilidade.

- Tendo esta questão em mente, - McGonagall continuou, sem dar qualquer chance para eventuais protestos. - Este ano optamos por preparar um dormitório em separado para os Monitores. Vocês precisarão de tempo para trabalharem e estou ciente que muitas vezes é difícil encontrar um local apropriado, por isso disponibilizaremos este espaço.

- Os outros monitores já estão sabendo desta mudança na regra? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sim, eles já foram informados. Curiosamente, nenhum dos monitores por enquanto demonstrou interesse em deixar o salão comunal de suas respectivas casas.

- Espera, quer dizer que se aceitarmos, só teremos eu e Granger no dormitório? – Draco perguntou indignado.

- Se nenhum dos outros monitores demonstrar interesse em mudar de dormitório, sim. Serão apenas vocês dois.

Àquela altura, Hermione engasgou-se diante do absurdo sem tamanho que era aquela história. Ela não podia dividir um dormitório com aquela doninha albina, o que Harry e Ron pensariam? Além do mais, a fama de Malfoy era terrível! A ideia de ficar sozinha num dormitório com ele definitivamente não era das mais atraentes a Hermione.

- Está tudo bem, Srta. Granger? – McGonagall perguntou em meio ao ataque repentino de tosse da aluna.

Draco soltou uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Não se preocupe, Professora. A Granger só está emocionada com a ideia de dividir o dormitório comigo, - ele disse, sorrindo cinicamente para a garota. – Mas eu te entendo Granger. Quem não ficaria emocionada com uma notícia dessas, não é mesmo? Principalmente se levarmos em consideração o tipo de amigos que você tem.

- Ora, não diga absurdos, Malfoy. Eu ainda não perdi o juízo, - ela respondeu de modo ríspido, lançando um olhar de censura para o sonserino. – Me desculpe, Professora, mas eu não vou dividir um dormitório com essa coisa! Sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer contra mim.

Draco grunhiu. Como se ele fosse tentar fazer alguma coisa com aquela garota. Draco podia estar passando por um momento difícil em sua vida, mas também não estava desesperado a esse ponto.

- Com medo de mim? – Ele perguntou ironicamente.

- Como se você oferecesse algum perigo a alguém, sua fuinha!

McGonagall suspirou, cansada. O ano letivo ainda nem começara direito e a diretora já estava começando a se arrepender de ter escolhido aqueles dois como Monitores-Chefes. Sabia que eles não se davam bem, mas McGonagall realmente pensou que depois da guerra terrível que tinham enfrentado aqueles dois pudessem deixar um pouco de lado suas diferenças.

Pelo visto, se enganara.

- Tem certeza que não quer usar o dormitório da monitoria, Srta. Granger? – Ela questionou. – Seria bem mais cômodo na hora de efetuar os trabalhos do cargo.

- Certeza absoluta. – Hermione garantiu. – Prefiro ficar no dormitório da Grifinória com os meus amigos.

- Muito bem, que assim seja então. Não posso obriga-la a fazer algo que não queira. Bem, acho que por enquanto é tudo. Os senhores podem ir aos seus dormitórios.

Sem perder tempo, Draco pôs-se de pé imediatamente. Já estava louco para sair dali!

A diretora era uma boa pessoa, isto Draco jamais negaria, mas Merlin, como a mulher falava!

- Boa noite, Professora, - ele disse, já se encaminhando para a saída e sem sequer dirigir uma palavra à garota ao seu lado.

Depois de também se despedir da diretora, Hermione se retirou e deixou a mulher sozinha em sua sala.

McGonagall respirou fundo, tentando clarear seus pensamentos. Ao que parecia, tinha um pequeno problema com seus Monitores-Chefe e precisaria se preparar para fazer algo a respeito se a situação assim exigisse.

- Só espero não ter me equivocado na escolha, - ela disse para si mesma.

- Não se preocupe Minerva, você não se equivocou, - Dumbledore disse de seu quadro, chamando a atenção da diretora. Ela virou sua cadeira até estar encarando o velho mago. - Na verdade, escolheu perfeitamente bem. Eu mesmo já cogitava a ideia de nomeá-los quando ainda estava no cargo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que não me equivoquei, Albus? – Ela perguntou. – Granger e Malfoy parecem não suportar a presença um do outro. Tenho receio de eles acabarem sendo uma grande decepção.

Dumbledore fitou a diretora através de seus oclinhos de meia-lua. Tinha aquele sorriso típico de pessoas que sabem das coisas estampado no rosto.

- Sabe Minerva, às vezes as aparências podem ser enganosas, - o velho disse com sua calma característica. – Apenas observe e você vai ver que não se equivocou. Tanto a Srta. Granger quanto o Sr. Malfoy tem enorme potencial. Se conseguirem deixar algumas diferenças e preconceitos de lado, tenho certeza que farão um trabalho magnífico.

- Espero que esteja certo, - a diretora disse, recostando-se na cadeira. – Eu realmente espero.

- DH –

Draco falou a senha para a estátua e, assim que ela saiu de seu caminho, adentrou no salão comunal da monitoria. Ao contrário do que imaginara, o local não era nem de longe tão grande quanto o salão comunal da Sonserina, mas o ambiente era de fato bem mais aconchegante.

A lareira disposta na parede frontal do salão fornecia luz e calor ao local e era cercada por sofás enormes e de aparência macia cor de chumbo. Os quadros que adornavam as paredes faziam referência a todas as quatro casas da escola. Uma mesa de centro localizava-se entre a lareira e os sofás e três mesas de estudo, bem como algumas estantes.

E o mais importante: em uma das paredes laterais havia uma enorme janela, por onde a claridade da lua invadia o ambiente e Draco podia ver praticamente toda a extensão do jardim até o lago. Era uma vista, sem dúvidas, bem bonita e muito melhor do que o confinamento sufocante das masmorras.

Permitiu-se observar aquela vista por alguns instantes, antes de partir em direção a área dos quartos.

O corredor não era muito longo. Duas portas dispostas em cada lado e, mais ao final, duas portas com placas indicando os dormitórios dos Monitores-Chefe. Draco foi direto até a porta de seu quarto, sem perder tempo espiando os quartos dos outros monitores.

O lugar fora decorado com as cores características da Sonserina; desde as paredes num tom bem escuro de verde, até as cortinas, tapetes e afins num tom de cinza-prateado belíssimo. Uma cama queen-size ocupava o centro do quarto, em frente a uma pequena lareira, e fora forrada com uma colcha preta macia.

A mobília estava disposta impecavelmente pelo quarto. Desde a escrivaninha ao baú de bagunças, tudo devidamente alinhado. A bagagem de Draco já tinha sido levada até lá e formava uma pequena pilha em frente à sua cama, esperando para ser arrumada.

Draco decidiu ignorar a tarefa por enquanto, não estava com muita vontade de arrumar nada naquele momento.

Afrouxou a gravata de seu pescoço e jogou-a em cima da cama de qualquer jeito. Estava morto de cansaço, apesar de ter passado praticamente o dia inteiro viajando e sem fazer muita coisa.

Antes que perdesse o ânimo, pegou uma muda de roupa em seu malão e foi tomar um banho. E que alívio a água quente proporcionou a seus músculos doloridos. Quando deixou o banheiro, seus olhos estavam pesados de tanto sono e o sonserino se jogou na cama, sem se importar nem um pouco com o fato de seu cabelo ainda estar encharcado.

Mergulhou num sono pesado em questão de segundos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu realmente não estava planejando demorar tanto para postar esse capítulo, mas estou super enrolada. Como sempre, decidi escrever milhares de histórias ao mesmo tempo e não estou dando conta. Vou tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo.

Enfim! Enquanto estava rescrevendo este capítulo percebi quanta coisa eu não gostava na história original. Sabe aquela sensação de 'Meu Deus, não acredito que escrevi isso.'? Então, foi isso que senti o tempo todo em que gastei para rescrever esse capítulo. Não preciso nem dizer que agora sim estou satisfeita com o resultado. É impressionante ver o quanto minha escrita evoluiu. A diferença é gritante!

Bem, muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esse processo super legal. Espero que estejam gostando das mudanças até agora.

Até a próxima, gente!

_**Julie Anna T.**_


	4. Parceiros de Poções

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Parceiros de Poções<strong>

A manhã seguinte de Draco não podia ter começado de maneira pior.

Graças aos acontecimentos psicologicamente exaustivos da noite anterior, o sonserino acabou dormindo mais do que deveria e foi obrigado a tomar banho em menos de quinze minutos, um verdadeiro recorde para ele. Depois de vestir seu uniforme de qualquer jeito e ignorar categoricamente a escova de cabelo, o loiro saiu disparado pelos corredores, em direção ao Grande Salão; a mochila com os livros e material pendendo displicentemente de seu ombro direito.

Sentou-se à mesa ofegante por conta da corrido e encheu seu prato com torradas assim que se viu livre de seu material. Assim como acontecera no dia anterior, os outros alunos de sua casa ignoraram sua presença e sentaram-se o mais afastado possível, mas Draco decidiu por não se importar muito com aquilo por enquanto.

Mal tomara o primeiro gole de suco de abóbora quando o correio coruja entrou no salão causando sua confusão habitual e, assim como esperava, a coruja de sua família trazia uma carta firmemente segura em suas patas. Draco largou o copo de suco na mesa e pegou o envelope, oferecendo um pedaço generoso de torrada e um carinho em agradecimento ao animal, que saiu voando pelo salão em direção à janela assim que terminara de comer. O loiro olhou sorrateiramente ao seu redor para certificar-se de que ninguém prestava atenção nele antes de abrir o envelope.

Era uma carta de sua mãe. Pelo que Draco conseguiu entender, Narcisa estava totalmente perdida com a rotina do escritório e junto da carta mandara para o filho um verdadeiro questionário com todas as suas dúvidas.

Draco não conseguiu evitar rir um pouco de toda aquela situação. Imaginava sua mãe –uma bruxa de família sangue-puro e que nunca precisara trabalhar na vida- tendo que se virar para aprender sobre investimentos de uma hora para outra para poder tocar a empresa da família. Diferentemente de Draco, que tivera um tempo razoável para aprender com seu pai sobre o funcionamento dos negócios da família antes que este fosse preso, Narcisa não tivera praticamente tempo nenhum para se preparar e contava apenas com sua inteligência e discernimento para ajudá-la nas decisões.

O rapaz suspirou, guardando a carta em um dos bolsos de suas vestes. Levando em consideração o tamanho do questionário que sua mãe lhe enviara, Draco não teria tempo de responder a tudo antes das aulas se perdesse muito mais tempo com o café-da-manhã. Por isso, jogou a mochila nos ombros e pegou uma maçã verde da mesa, dirigindo-se à saída logo em seguida.

Caminhando apressadamente pelos corredores, Draco fez o caminho até o jardim em pouco tempo. O clima ao lado de fora era agradável, apesar do Sol encontrar-se escondido atrás de grossas nuvens, o que para Draco era perfeito. Não fazia um calor extremo, mas também não estava frio e vários alunos encontravam-se espalhados pelo gramado, aproveitando um pouco o tempo livre antes das aulas começarem.

Assim que encontrou um banco vazio, o sonserino jogou seus pertences nele e, tirando um pergaminho limpo e uma pena de dentro de sua mochila, pôs-se a responder a carta de sua mãe.

A tarefa acabou levando mais tempo do que Draco esperara. Narcisa mandara tantas perguntas que Draco acabou escrevendo um pergaminho maior do que aquelas tarefas gigantescas que Snape costumava passar como dever de casa –e que Draco raramente se dera ao trabalho de fazer.

Quando Draco finalmente conseguiu terminar e sentiu-se satisfeito com seu trabalho, o jardim já estava completamente vazio e o loiro encontrava-se completamente sozinho. Guardou suas coisas com rapidez e foi direto para o Corujal enviar a carta para sua mãe.

Feito isto, o loiro saiu correndo em direção às masmorras, pegando todos os atalhos que conhecia, numa tentativa um tanto falho de ganhar tempo. Tinha plena consciência de que estava completamente atrasado para a aula de Poções, mas o que podia fazer? Precisava ajudar sua mãe e, sinceramente, Narcisa sempre seria sua prioridade. Felizmente àquela hora os corredores até as masmorras estavam desertos e, graças a Merlin, também não encontrou com Pirraça pelo caminho, o que com certeza o teria atrasado ainda mais.

Chegou à porta da sala de aula já esbaforido. Fez uma pausa por alguns momentos para recuperar o fôlego e desacelerar o coração, antes de abrir a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Draco teve que admitir que ficou um pouco impressionado por ter de fato conseguido abrir a porta silenciosamente. Num castelo velho como aquele era comum que as portas rangessem, mas por alguma razão desconhecida aquela porta em particular não fez um único ruído sequer.

"Um pouco de sorte para variar," Draco pensou.

Ele entrou devagar e sem fazer barulho. Tanto que nenhum aluno notou sua presença. O loiro já estava se dirigindo até a última mesa vazia da sala quando...

- É ótimo ver que resolver se juntar a nós Sr. Malfoy, - o professor disse, ainda de costas para a turma. – Pensei que nosso Monitor-Chefe cabularia aula logo no primeiro dia.

O garoto estacou de pé perto da mesa e os alunos –que até então não o tinham visto-, viraram-se todos para encará-lo. E foi com muito esforço que Draco controlou-se para não responder mal ao Slughorn. Os alunos já o ignoravam, não queria que os professores ficassem com raiva dele também. Já havia gente o suficiente querendo vê-lo pelas costas, na opinião de Draco.

- Eu tive que resolver algumas coisas antes da aula, prof. Slughorn, - o sonserino justificou-se meio a contragosto, sob o olhar reprovador da turma.

E afinal de contas, qual era o problema daquelas pessoas? Eles deviam coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar olhando para ele daquele jeito.

Slughorn virou-se para encarar o garoto, mas seu rosto não demonstrava sinais de surpresa ou mesmo irritação, o que imediatamente levou Draco a pensar que McGonagall devia ter explicado a situação do loiro aos outros professores. Sinceramente, Draco não sabia se gostava daquela perspectiva ou não.

- Tudo bem Sr. Malfoy, pode se sentar. Mas serei obrigado a tirar cinco pontos da Sonserina pelo atraso e pela interrupção, - o bruxo disse monotonamente, sem insistir mais no assunto. – Espero que isto não volte a acontecer.

Draco colocou seus pertences na mesa e sentou-se, bufando em exasperação. Os alunos da Sonserina lhe lançavam olhares reprovadores, mas Draco apenas os ignorou. Era melhor do que todos eles e definitivamente não precisava da aprovação deles para sentir-se de tal maneira.

Voltou a atenção para o que Slughorn escrevia no quadro negro, revirando os olhos instintivamente logo em seguida. E foi naquele momento que finalmente lembrou-se porque hesitara tanto para voltar à Hogwarts logo assim que McGonagall lhe fizera a proposta. Sim, o fato de estar passando por maus bocados na vida pessoal era uma das grandes razões, mas Draco tinha um outro motivo importantíssimo para sua hesitação; as aulas eram incrivelmente entediantes!

Deixou a cabeça cair em seus braços em cima da mesa e soltou um grunhido de infelicidade. Por que aceitara retornar mesmo?

**- DHr-**

Por alguns minutos Draco permaneceu daquele jeito; de cabeça baixa e sem fazer questão alguma em prestar atenção no que Slughorn falava. Se já não era muito fã das aulas com Snape, que sempre o beneficiara em tudo, agora que Slughorn era o professor o loiro simplesmente detestava aquele martírio.

O homem falava sem parar –ao ponto de Draco se perguntar como ele conseguia falar tão rápido sem morrer sufocado-, mas o sonserino não demonstrava qualquer intenção de se concentrar na aula por enquanto. Para Draco toda aquela falação era desnecessária. Poções era uma disciplina sem muito mistério para ele, era só ler o livro e seguir as instruções. O garoto já estava quase dormindo em seu lugar quando Slughorn falou mais alto que de costume, provavelmente para chamar a atenção de todos os alunos.

- Dadas as instruções, vamos prosseguir com o preparo das poções. Quero que os senhores se dividam em duplas, - ele disse, o que realmente chamou a atenção de Draco. – Eu quero um aluno da Grifinória e um aluno da Sonserina, sem exceções.

No mesmo instante todos os alunos começaram a protestar contra a orientação do professor, completamente transtornados por tamanho absurdo. A aula virou uma bagunça sem tamanho e as vozes dos alunos ecoavam pela sala de aula de maneira ensurdecedora.

Sem paciência alguma para todo aquele drama, Slughorn se viu sem muitas opções e lançou um feitiço silenciador na turma. Os alunos tentavam inutilmente continuar expressando sua indignação, mas nem mesmo um som sequer saía de suas bocas. E ao perceberem que seria perda de tempo tentar reverter o feitiço do professor, calaram-se ainda contrariados.

- Já que ficou mais do que claro que vocês não cooperarão, serei obrigado a dividir as duplas eu mesmo, - Slughorn disse pomposamente. – Não, vocês não poderão mudar de dupla e a partir de hoje deverão trabalhar juntos em _todas_ as aulas. Não é opcional. Vou retirar o feitiço agora, mas se alguém tentar protestar vou retirar pontos de suas respectivas casas. Fui claro?

Os estudantes assentiram, sem muito mais o que fazer. Draco, por sua vez, apenas recostou-se na cadeira. Com a sorte que vinha tendo ultimamente era bem provável que Slughorn o colocasse como dupla do Potter ou, pior ainda, do pobretão Weasley.

Slughorn então retirou o feitiço e ficou encarando a turma, mas ninguém se manifestou.

- Bem, assim que eu disser o nome das duplas, quero que vocês mudem imediatamente de lugar. Começarão a trabalhar juntos desde hoje, - o velho bruxo informou. E pegando um pergaminho com a relação de alunos da turma continuou. – Vamos aos nomes.

Uma por uma Slughorn começou a formar as duplas, que foram mudando de lugar mesmo que extremamente infelizes. E à medida que os nomes saíam, Draco ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Nenhum dos três patetas tinham sido chamados ainda, assim como ele próprio também não. O loiro já tinha começado a se convencer de que o professor de fato o condenaria àquele destino cruel.

- Ronald Weasley e Pansy Parkinson, - Slughorn chamou.

Malfoy teve que se segurar para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo, imaginando a bela dupla que aqueles dois formariam. Um verdadeiro exemplo de inteligência.

- Eu não vou fazer dupla com esse traidor de sangue! – Pansy disse possessa.

- Como se eu quisesse fazer dupla com você, sua cara de buldogue, - Ron respondeu raivoso.

- Vocês não tem querer aqui, - o professor replicou. – Vocês _vão_ formar uma dupla e eu não quero saber de reclamações. Agora andem, troquem logo de lugar.

O Weasley pegou seu material e praticamente se arrastou até a mesa onde Pansy estava sentada. Durante todo o tempo, não se olharam uma vez sequer.

- Harry Potter e Vincent Crabbe, - Slughorn continuou.

Desta vez não houve reclamação, mas a cara de repulsa que o Testa Rachada fez enquanto Cabbe se dirigia até a mesa dele deixou mais do que claro o desagrado do garoto. Draco foi incapaz de se segurar daquela vez e soltou uma risada abafada.

- Hermione Granger e Blaise Zabini.

A Granger não pareceu nem um pouco incomodada em ter que fazer dupla com Blaise. O próprio sonserino também não pareceu chateado, o que fez Draco desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções de Zabini para com a Granger. Ele não pareceria tão calmo em ter que fazer dupla com uma sangue-ruim se não a achasse gostosa, no mínimo.

- Draco Malfoy e Nevile Longbottom.

A reação do sonserino foi imediata. Ele sentiu o corpo enrijecer na cadeira e seu cenho se franziu instintivamente numa careta de desagrado. Não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de fazer dupla com aquele idiota desastrado e quando olhou para o lado viu a infelicidade estampada no rosto dele.

- Vamos Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Longbottom. Mudem de lugar, - Slughorn ordenou.

Draco cruzou os braços na altura do peito e voltou a recostar-se na cadeira. Uma pose totalmente indiferente.

- Não vou sair daqui Longbottom, você que mude de lugar, - ele falou, recolocando sua expressão de tédio característica no rosto.

- Ora seu... – Neville começou, mas desistiu de qualquer comentário assim que percebeu a impaciência do professor.

Ele pegou seu material e foi até a última mesa, onde Malfoy se sentava. Jogou seus pertences de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa e sentou-se desgostoso na cadeira.

- Garoto mimado, - Longbottom resmungou enquanto sentava-se.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Draco e o fez erguer as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Ao que parecia a guerra realmente mudava as pessoas. Draco jamais imaginara ouvir o bobalhão do Longbottom se referindo a ele daquela maneira. A situação era até engraçada.

- Olhe lá como fala comigo, Longbottom, - o loiro disse em sua voz arrastada.

Neville encarou-o zombeteiramente, sem qualquer indício de medo.

- Ah Malfoy, e você vai fazer o que? Chamar o seu pai em Azkaban? – O grifinório provocou.

O olhar que Draco lançou ao garoto era mortal. Já estava ficando farto daqueles grifinórios petulantes falando de seu pai daquela maneira. Eles definitivamente estavam mexendo com a pessoa errada.

- Não ouse falar do meu pai com essa sua boca imunda, Longbottom, - ele praticamente grunhiu em resposta. – Ou então eu faço você ficar vomitando lesmas durante semanas.

Draco não saberia dizer se a ameaça assustara ou não aquele bobalhão, mas Neville de fato não o retrucou. Provavelmente só não quisera discutir, mas pelo menos ficou calado, o que já era um começo.

- Agora abram o livro na página 52 e peguem seus materiais. Vamos começar as poções, - Slughorn avisou, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- DHr –

Slughorn caminhava pela sala de aula inspecionando os alunos enquanto estes trabalhavam em suas poções. Desde o início da atividade a turma caíra em surpreendente silêncio; nenhum dos adolescentes parecia feliz em ter que trabalhar em conjunto com pessoas da casa 'inimiga', por isso o silêncio raramente era quebrado e a aula prosseguiu sem muitos contratempos, sendo interrompida apenas por pequenas discussões às quais Slughorn conseguiu controlar sem problemas.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o tempo, recusando-se a conversar com o Longbottom. Não estava com humor –e nem tinha disposição- para conversa fiada, preferindo concentrar-se na poção do que ficar olhando para a cara de bobalhão do Longbottom. Obviamente a falta de conversa entre os dois dificultava bastante o trabalho na poção e o líquido que deveria ficar verde claro estava num tom de verde escuro horrível.

Após cortar um punhado de raízes e adicioná-las à poção, Draco voltou sua atenção aos vidros de essência e procurou o que precisava no momento. Não demorou muito a encontra-lo e arrancou a tampa, pronto para adicionar o líquido no caldeirão... até perceber que Neville estava jogando raízes na poção. As mesmas raízes que Draco adicionara fazia tempos.

- Seu burro! Eu já coloquei esse ingrediente, - ele gritou indignado, chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

Mas antes que o grifinório pudesse abrir a boca para responder, uma fumaça azul extremamente fedida começou a sair do caldeirão.

- Viu o que você fez? – O sonserino tornou a gritar. – Estragou a poção!

- Ah, pare de fazer escândalo, Malfoy. Nem está tão ruim assim, - Neville retrucou.

E então, como se para contrariar a afirmativa do garoto, o caldeirão explodiu com um estrondo ensurdecedor e banhou os dois garotos com a gosma verde musgo repugnante.

- Saiam todos! – Slughorn ordenou. – A aula está encerrada por hoje. Saiam!

Uma confusão voltou a se formar na sala de aula enquanto os alunos se amontoavam na saída, tentando fugir daquele fedor insuportável o mais rápido possível.

Draco passou a mão pelos olhos, retirando a gosma verde que o impedia de enxergar um palmo à sua frente. Espera realmente que aquele negócio não entranhasse em sua pele e o deixasse fedendo por dias. Se isso acontecesse, azararia o Longbottom na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

- Vocês dois, - Slughorn chamou a atenção deles, visivelmente irritado. – Vão tomar um banho antes que esse cheiro fique impregnado em vocês. E depois voltem aqui. Quero conversar com ambos.

Sem perder tempo, Draco pegou suas coisas –que infelizmente também estavam banhadas em poção- e saiu, trombando de propósito no Longbottom no caminho.

Sua semana definitivamente não poderia ter começado de maneira pior.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

E depois de séculos eu decido aparecer com um capítulo novo. Peço desculpas desde já e prometo que de agora em diante os updates serão mais frequentes. Eu sei que prometo isso frequentemente, mas podem acreditar desta vez, porque eu realmente estou concentrada nessa história e coloquei todos os meus outros projetos em hiatos para focar nessa fanfic.

Mas enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ele ficou muito legal e mexi bem pouco nele, o capítulo original estava muito bom e só precisei adicional alguns detalhes e descrições.

Os reviews já foram todos respondidos por PM, então não me prolongarei por muito mais.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos e me motivam bastante. ;)

Até o próximo capítulo, ladies and gentlemen.

_**Julie Anna T.**_


	5. Quando as Coisas Vão Mal

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Quando as Coisas Vão Mal...<strong>

Naquele mesmo dia, logo depois de Draco conseguir tirar toda a poção dos cabelos e roupas com o mínimo de danos possível, o garoto ainda foi obrigado a retornar ao escritório de Slughorn para a 'conversa' a qual o professor falara antes de liberar a ele e ao Longbottom. É claro que a 'conversa' no fim se mostrou uma bronca monumental e Slughorn fez questão de discursar por mais de meia hora sobre trabalho em equipe, união de Casas e mais um monte daquelas baboseiras inúteis às quais Draco tinha horror. Sinceramente, na metade do discurso Draco já começara a se perguntar se valia mesmo à pena ficar lá escutando aquelas idiotices apenas para evitar uma detenção ou alguns pontos a menos para a Sonserina. Ele ficou bastante tentado a levantar-se e ir embora, mas acabou não o fazendo.

Quando Slughorn finalmente liberou ambos os garotos, a aula de Transfiguração de Draco já havia começado há tempos e, graças a isto, McGonagall retirou mais cinco pontos da Sonserina antes de permitir que Draco se juntasse à aula.

Draco amaldiçoou mentalmente o Longbottom por ter estragado a maldita poção. Graças àquele bobalhão o loiro perdera mais cinco pontos de sua casa e isso apenas no primeiro dia de aula! Se continuasse naquele ritmo Draco se perguntava se conseguiria terminar o ano letivo sem apanhar dos outros sonserinos.

**- DHr –**

O tempo passou rápido demais naquelas primeiras semanas para o gosto de Draco e, logo, o primeiro mês de aulas terminou. O loiro se desdobrava para dar conta de todas as obrigações, mas isso parecia impossível! Tinha aulas para assistir, dever de casa para fazer, matérias e matérias acumuladas para estudar, compromissos de monitoria para cumprir e, de quebra, ainda precisava ajudar sua mãe com a empresa da família. Ou seja, dizer que Draco estava sobrecarregado seria um tremendo eufemismo e por mais que o garoto se esforçasse para dar conta de todas as responsabilidades, é claro que não conseguia.

Seu aproveitamento nas aulas não era nem um pouco satisfatório, especialmente em Transfiguração –uma matéria que exigia demasiada atenção dos alunos. Além disso, seus compromissos de monitoria eram um tanto negligenciados e há duas semanas a Granger o vinha importunando sobre o esquema de horário de rondas no qual precisavam trabalhar e que Draco vinha ignorando categoricamente por conta da falta de tempo. Mal conseguia arranjar tempo para fazer seus trabalhos e, com sorte, cumprir sua ronda diária e Granger queria que ele encontrasse uma oportunidade para se encontrar com ela? Até parece.

Mas naquela manhã, surpreendentemente, Draco conseguiu acordar no horário e, depois de tomar um banho rápido, foi direto para o Grande Salão tomar café da manhã. Estava quase terminando seu suco de abóbora quando um aluno do segundo ano, vestindo um uniforme da Lufa-Lufa, aproximou-se dele cautelosamente.

Aquilo chamou a atenção Draco e surpreendeu um pouco ao mesmo tempo. Desde o início das aulas praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts preferiam ignorar a existência do loiro e o evitavam sem cerimônias. Talvez a ideia de se aproximar de um ex-Comensal da Morte –quase condenado- não lhes agradasse muito, mas para Draco aquilo não fazia tanta diferença; se não queriam falar com ele, ele também não se esforçaria para agradar ninguém.

- Você é Draco Malfoy? – O garotinho perguntou um pouco receoso.

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e repousou o copo de suco de abóbora de volta na mesa.

- Sim, sou eu, - ele respondeu.

- A professora McGonagall pediu que o senhor fosse ao gabinete dela antes das aulas começarem, - a criança disse. Estava visivelmente nervosa e Draco teve que lutar contra o sorriso que começava a se formar em seus lábios.

Era engraçado ver o quanto os alunos mais novos o temiam. Imaginava quais absurdos os alunos mais velhos contavam àquelas crianças para causar tal reação. Do jeito que o menino mostrava-se inquieto, ele parecia esperar que Draco lançasse uma maldição imperdoável a qualquer momento, o que era simplesmente ridículo.

- Como você se chama? – O loiro perguntou, divertindo-se mais do que deveria com a expressão de pavor que tomava conta do rosto do garotinho.

- Jeff Gillan, - o menino respondeu.

Sob o olhar receoso do menino, Draco pegou sua mochila e levantou-se, estendendo-lhe uma das mãos.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Jeff, - ele disse tentando não cair na gargalhada por causa do choque estampado na cara do garoto. – E obrigado por me dar o recado da diretora.

Por alguns instantes a criança hesitou, muito provavelmente analisando se deveria ou não acreditar na simpatia de Draco, mas no fim apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.

- De nada, - ele disse, um tanto surpreso.

E sem dizer mais nada o sonserino saiu, deixando para trás vários alunos boquiabertos e estupefatos com a cena que tinham acabado de presenciar.

Draco conseguiu segurar as risadas até chegar a um corredor deserto onde, então, pôde finalmente se permitir algumas boas gargalhadas. Depois de alguns minutos, secou as lágrimas que lhe haviam escapado dos olhos e tornou a fazer o caminho para o escritório da diretora.

McGonagall o esperava ao lado da gárgula e, assim que o avistou, cumprimentou-o brevemente. A diretora seguiu o caminho até o escritório em silêncio, sendo seguida de perto pelo rapaz.

- Sente-se Sr. Malfoy, - ela disse, dirigindo-se até sua cadeira e sentando-se.

Uma pontada de apreensão fez Draco hesitar por alguns segundos, antes de puxar a cadeira de frente para a mesa da professora e sentar-se. Tentava imaginar por qual motivo fora chamado até ali, mas não ousava perguntar.

- Aquele garotinho da Lufa-Lufa, Jeff acho, disse que a senhora queria falar comigo, - o loiro arriscou, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- De fato, Sr. Malfoy, - a diretora concordou. – Pedi ao Sr. Gillan que lhe chamasse, mas não estava ciente de que os senhores se conheciam.

Malfoy abriu um sorriso divertido, passando as mãos metodicamente na calça para endireitar suas vestes.

- E não nos conhecemos, mas o mínimo que eu deveria fazer era agradecer propriamente o garoto por me avisar que a Professora estava me chamando, não acha? Fiquei impressionado porque ele veio realmente falar comigo. A maior parte dos alunos parece estar um pouco em dúvida se devem ou não se aproximar do ex-Comensal.

As palavras soaram a Draco mais amargas do que ele havia planejado, mas se McGonagall percebeu algo, optou por não comentar. Sua única resposta foi um aceno de cabeça.

- É bom saber que está se esforçando para mudar, Sr. Malfoy. Fico feliz com isso, - ela afirmou. – Mas agora nós precisamos tratar de um assunto mais urgente.

A seriedade e o tom profissional que a diretora adotava era um tanto enervante, Malfoy tinha de admitir, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação e apenas esperou que McGonagall prosseguisse.

- Muito bem, - ela continuou, descansando as mãos em cima da mesa. – Chamei-o aqui porque estou um tanto preocupada com o rendimento do senhor nas aulas. Recebi os relatórios dos professores das últimas semanas e tenho que admitir que os seus resultados nos primeiros testes foram bem abaixo do esperado. O senhor sempre foi um de meus melhores alunos, não é à toa que hoje ocupa o cargo de Monitor-Chefe, mas o senhor anda relapso durante as aulas. No começo achei que fosse apenas na minha disciplina, mas os outros professores me informaram que o mesmo acontece em suas respectivas disciplinas. Será que o senhor poderia me explicar o que exatamente está acontecendo?

Saber que estava indo mal não o preparou para aquela situação. Draco tinha plena consciência de que seu rendimento estava caindo, mas ter a situação exposta daquele modo pela diretora o deixou desconfortável e um pouco embaraçado.

- Bem, professora, a senhora sabe que eu e minha mãe estamos passando por um momento turbulento em nossa vida pessoal, - ele começou cautelosamente, medindo as palavras várias vezes antes de dizê-las. – A verdade é que não estou tendo muito tempo para dar a devida atenção às disciplinas. Geralmente ajudo minha mãe a resolver os problemas da empresa durante a noite e isso acaba tomando grande parte do tempo que eu teria para estudar. Acabo perdendo algumas horas de sono e algumas aulas quando não consigo acordar a tempo.

- Sim, também estou ciente de suas faltas, - a diretora disse complacentemente. – Os professores também me informaram deste detalhe. Sei que prometi permitir a sua saída quando necessária para ajudar sua mãe, mas não imaginava que estas saídas seriam assim tão frequentes.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, refreando uma resposta irônica.

- Tomei a liberdade de conversar com sua mãe, - McGonagall informou de repente e a declaração deixou-o surpreso. Não sabia se deveria ficar tocado pela atitude da diretora, ou se deveria ficar irritado por sua intromissão. – Expus a situação e ela também se mostrou preocupada quando soube de seu desempenho. Ela ficou tão preocupada, na verdade, que eu não precisei propor a ela o acordo que tinha em mente. A própria Narcisa pediu que as saídas no horário de aula fossem suspensas até que suas notas melhorem. Sua mãe acredita que deste jeito o senhor terá mais tempo para se dedicar às suas tarefas, opinião da qual compartilho.

- Professora, mas a minha mãe...

- Narcisa compreendeu a situação, Sr. Malfoy, e concordou em fazer este sacrifício, - ela disse pacientemente, interrompendo-o. – Este ano o senhor deverá prestar os NIEM's e para isso precisa se preparar. Este tempo é o mínimo necessário para que possa se dedicar, ou o senhor correrá o risco de ter que voltar aqui no próximo ano.

A simples ideia de passar outra vez por tudo aquilo no ano seguinte era o suficiente para fazer Draco se arrepiar. Para ele, já bastavam aqueles sete anos que ficara preso nas masmorras, sendo obrigado a aturar um monte de puxa-sacos que lhe virariam as costas mais tarde. Ele fez uma careta de desagrado ao perceber que não tinha uma escolha ali.

- Tudo bem, prof. McGonagall. Se minha mãe aceitou, eu não tenho porque me opor, - ele disse finalmente. – Isso é tudo?

- Na verdade não, - a diretora respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira. – Após a conversa que tive com sua mãe fiquei pensando em uma maneira de ajuda-lo, Draco, e acredito que encontrei uma solução. Estava pensando se você aceitaria ter um tutor para auxiliá-lo nos estudos. – E percebendo que o garoto já abria a boca para protestar, a diretora completou. – Entenda que estou fazendo esta sugestão porque o conteúdo do sétimo ano é bastante extenso e complicado, além de estar completamente interligado. Não duvido de sua inteligência, mas um tutor poderia tornar essa tarefa mais fácil e acredito que os resultados também seriam mais rápidos.

Draco queria protestar. Realmente queria. Tinha vontade de rir e dizer que a professora estava caduca se achava que ele se rebaixaria àquele nível, mas também sabia muito bem que qualquer ajuda o pouparia de bastante trabalho. Por isso, no fim das contas, apenas respirou fundo e assentiu.

- E a senhora tem alguém em mente que possa me ajudar? – Ele perguntou de má vontade. O fato de saber de sua necessidade, não significava que ele agiria como se estivesse gostando daquela situação humilhante.

E talvez Draco estivesse ficando louco, mas ele poderia jurar que vira um sorrisinho divertido surgir rapidamente nos lábios da diretora; como se ela estivesse lutando para manter a feição séria e profissional de sempre.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy, eu tenho uma pessoa em mente, - ela disse, pausando brevemente antes de continuar. – Acredito que Hermione Granger seja a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo.

Os olhos do sonserino se arregalaram e seu rosto se contorceu numa máscara de horror. Receber ajuda da Sabe-Tudo-Granger estava fora de questão! Jamais se humilharia daquela maneira, não havia qualquer possibilidade de Draco aceitar aquele absurdo. Não negava que a garota era inteligente, mas se recusava a receber ajuda _justamente_ dela.

- Prof. McGonagall, a Granger nunca vai aceitar me ajudar, - ele tentou argumentar. – A senhora sabe muito bem que eu e ela não nos suportamos.

- Mas ela já aceitou, - a professora disse, deixando Draco ainda mais desesperado. – Devo dizer que a Srta. Granger chegou a recusar, alegando este mesmo motivo apresentado pelo senhor, mas no fim acabou aceitando. A Srta. Granger é uma garota de som-senso e sabe que não seria justo deixar questões pessoais prejudicarem sua carreira acadêmica.

A ideia era simplesmente ridícula, não aceitaria ajuda da Granger. Não aceitaria. Não estava tão desesperado assim.

- Mas professora isso não vai dar certo, - Draco insistiu, sem fazer qualquer questão de esconder seu desagrado pela ideia. – Nós podemos até tentar agir civilizadamente no começo, mas vamos acabar brigando por motivos idiotas e no fim eu não vou estudar. Isso só vai piorar minha situação mais ainda. Prefiro estudar sozinho, tenho certeza que posso recuperar minhas notas sem a ajuda da Granger.

A diretora levou uma das mãos ao rosto. Não estava exatamente surpresa com a resposta do sonserino, mas estava um pouco desapontada pela falta de interesse dele.

- Sr. Malfoy, tente ser razoável, - ela pediu. – Quaisquer diferenças entre você e a Srta. Granger não devem atrapalhá-lo desta maneira.

McGonagall desistiu de continuar seu discurso quando viu que Draco sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

- Me desculpe, professora. Sei que a senhora está tentando me ajudar, mas prefiro estudar sozinho, - ele disse, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy, faça como bem entender, - a diretora disse por fim, após uma longa pausa. – Não posso obrigá-lo a aceitar a ajuda da Srta. Granger se o senhor não quiser. Bem, se o senhor não vai aceitar, temo que isto seja tudo. Pode ir para sua aula.

Sem perder muito tempo, Draco levantou-se da cadeira; pegando sua mochila e jogando-a por sobre os ombros.

- Obrigado diretora, tenha um bom dia, - ele disse segundos antes de deixar o escritório.

**- DHr –**

E por incrível que pareça Draco conseguiu chegar à aula de Feitiços antes que o Prof. Flitwick entrasse em sala. Prometera à diretora que se esforçaria para melhorar suas notas e foi exatamente isso que fez. Durante toda a aula o loiro prestou atenção ao que o professor falava, fazendo anotações que ele julgava importantes e marcando os tópicos que deveria estudar mais tarde para reforçar o conteúdo.

Mas o fato de ter se esforçado não significava que Draco tinha se saído muito bem. Perdera aulas demais de Feitiços nas duas últimas semanas e agora estava completamente perdido na matéria. Durante toda a aula ele tentou executar o feitiço corretamente, mas a única coisa que Draco conseguiu foi sair da sala de aula extremamente frustrado consigo mesmo.

Depois do fracasso que foi a aula de Feitiços, Draco guardou suas coisas com muita má vontade e pegou o caminho para a aula de Herbologia, escolhendo uma rota alternativa para fugir das multidões que tomavam os corredores àquela hora. Estava passando por um corredor relativamente vazio quando ouviu alguém gritá-lo.

- MALFOY! ESPERA!

Ele virou-se para ver quem era e deu de cara com a Granger correndo em sua direção. Aquela cena fez Draco revirar os olhos em irritação e ele grunhiu instintivamente. Não estava com humor para aturar aquela garota no momento, já sentia-se frustrado o suficiente sem ter que agir como se a mera existência da grifinória não o incomodasse.

- Pare de fazer escândalo no corredor, Granger, - ele disse assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo. – Daqui a pouco as pessoas da escola vão pensar que somos amigos.

Hermione franziu o cenho diante da falta de educação do loiro. Por que ele tinha que ser tão insuportável?

- Malfoy, no dia em que formos amigos eu certamente não estarei em meu juízo perfeito, - ela respondeu, já começando a se irritar. – Só estou fazendo este sacrifício de falar com você para lembra-lo que ainda precisamos fazer o esquema das rondas. Você pode não gostar de mim, do mesmo modo em que eu não gosto de você, mas é uma obrigação nossa como Monitores-Chefes e precisamos pelo menos nos suportarmos o mínimo suficiente para cumprirmos o nosso dever.

- Não use esse tom de voz comigo, Granger, - Draco praticamente sibilou; podia sentir seu rosto esquentar de raiva. – Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer.

- Olha, Malfoy, se você não vai quer me ajudar o problema é seu, - ela disse revirando os olhos. – Eu só preciso que você me avise logo se você pretende ou não me ajudar para que eu não fique igual uma boba esperando você se dignar a assumir suas responsabilidades.

E por mais que Draco odiasse admitir, ele sabia que a garota estava certa naquele ponto. Ele precisava começar a assumir suas responsabilidades de Monitor. Já se passara mais de um mês e até agora ele nem sabia direito quem eram os outros monitores.

A grifinória continuou parada em sua frente. As mãos repousadas na cintura, esperando uma resposta do sonserino.

- Okay, Sabe-Tudo, - ele disse por fim. – Você venceu. Me encontre na biblioteca depois do almoço para fazermos estes malditos esquemas de ronda. Temos aula juntos depois, então não teremos problemas de horários.

- Mas depois do almoço eu não posso, já... – Hermione começou a protestar, mas Draco não lhe deu chance de terminar.

- Eu não quero saber o que você tem ou não que fazer depois do almoço, Granger, - ele disse com rudez. – Você queria que eu te ajudasse, não queria? Então, estou me disponibilizando, mas precisa ser hoje depois do almoço, porque não tenho outro horário. Você vai ou não se dignar a assumir suas responsabilidades como monitora, Sabe-Tudo?

Sem dizer mais nada, ou sequer esperar por uma resposta, Draco seguiu o caminho até a aula de Herbologia, deixando Hermione parada no meio do corredor quase espumando de raiva.

- Fuinha maldita! – Ela resmungou e, sem opção, seguiu seu caminho para a aula de Runas Antigas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Nossa, voltei rápido desta vez. HAHAHAHAHA

Resolvi atualizar logo para compensar pelo sumiço dos últimos meses. Mas sério, não prometo voltar assim tão rápido no próximo capítulo porque ele é um pouco maior do que este e provavelmente vai me dar mais trabalho, mas prometo não demorar meses para atualizar outra vez, okay?

Sério, estou um pouco surpresa por ver pessoas lendo essa história. Não sabia que ainda existiam potterheads por aqui, mas fico muito feliz que ainda sejamos um fandom participativo. ;)

**Resposta**

**Katrini: **Vai Ter mais Dramione bem em breve, não se preocupa não. Sou uma pessoa comprometida com esta história agora, não vou demorar tanto para atualizar mais não. Quanto ao Slug trocar as duplas ou não... acho melhor não estragar a surpresa se você não leu a versão original. #soumá

Muito obrigada pelos reviews e pela participação de todos. Vocês são demais. :D

Mas como estamos indo até então? Gostando? Odiando? Me digam, eu adoro ouvir a opinião de vocês.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, darlings.

_**Julie Anna T.**_


	6. Elas Sempre Podem Piorar

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: ... Elas Sempre Podem Piorar<strong>

Na hora do almoço, Hermione adentrou o Grande Salão a passos largos e rumou direto até a mesa da Grifinória, onde sentou-se entre Neville e Ginny. Os amigos conversavam animadamente sobre algo que acontecera na aula de Adivinhação enquanto Hermione servia-se de uma fatia de torta de frango, mas a garota prestava pouca atenção ao que eles falavam.

- Mione, você trouxe o livro de Poções para estudarmos depois? – Ginny perguntou, finalmente chamando sua atenção.

Por alguns momentos Hermione hesitou em responder. Ainda não sabia como explicar à Ginny que não poderia mais estudar com ela porque tinha um compromisso com o Malfoy, principalmente com os meninos presentes. Hermione podia praticamente ver a cena que Harry e Ron fariam.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de falar.

- Então, eu meio que não vou poder mais estudar com você hoje, Ginny, - ela começou cautelosamente. – Eu falei com o Malfoy hoje e nós vamos nos encontrar na biblioteca para resolver o problema do esquema de rondas.

O acesso de tosse que se seguiu à declaração de Hermione foi exagerado e fez a garota sacudir a cabeça em impaciência. Ginny e Luna deram uns bons tapas nas costas dos garotos para assegurar que estes desengasgariam e quando ambos tinham se recuperado, seus rostos adquiriram um tonalidade forte de vermelho –especialmente o de Ron.

- Como assim você vai se encontrar com o Malfoy? – Harry perguntou indignado.

- Por Merlin, parem de pensar besteira! Nós precisamos fazer o esquema de rondas dos monitores e o Malfoy só pode agora depois do almoço, só isso. Não vou _me encontrar_ com o Malfoy, só vou até a biblioteca resolver um assunto que é de nossa responsabilidade.

- Você está trocando a gente pela fuinha, - Ron disse rispidamente, ignorando completamente o que Hermione acabara de falar. Suas orelhas já estavam vermelhas de raiva.

Levando as mãos à cabeça, Hermione suspirou. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo! A reação dos garotos estava passando dos limites e Hermione não estava com a menor vontade de aturar aquele tipo de comportamento infantil por parte deles.

- Podem parar de besteira, tá bom? Eu não estou trocando ninguém e muito menos pelo Malfoy, - Hermione falou séria, encarando os dois garotos intensamente. – E além do mais, não pensem que estou adorando a ideia de passar um tempo aproveitando a maravilhosa companhia daquele loiro metido, porque não estou. Mas o que posso fazer se ele foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe junto comigo?

- Ai garotos, parem de drama. – Ginny interferiu em favor da amiga. – Deixem a Mione cumprir o dever dela de Monitora em paz. Essa birra entre vocês e o Malfoy já está ficando chata.

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar rápido, numa conversa muda que só eles entendiam.

- Okay Mione, nos desculpe, - Harry disse por fim. – Não vamos nos meter nos seus assuntos de monitora.

- Mas se aquele loiro oxigenado tentar fazer alguma coisa contra você, nos avise para a gente poder acabar com aquela cara aristocrática dele, - Ron completou.

Hermione não conseguiu segurar a risada que lhe escapou dos lábios e ela assentiu, impressionada pela infantilidade dos amigos.

- Podem deixar, - ela concordou. – Mas acho que vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso. Duvido muito que o Malfoy ofereça algum tipo perigo.

E deixando o assunto Draco Malfoy de lado temporariamente, eles continuaram a refeição sem maiores contratempos. Riam e brincavam um com o outro o tempo todo. As risadas e vozes animadas dos alunos enchiam o Grande Salão e o transformava num ambiente descontraído, leve, muito próximo ao que costumava ser antes da guerra contra Voldemort.

Quando Hermione já estava satisfeita, a grifinória olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, em busca de Malfoy. Ele não estava mais por lá; Hermione percebera que desde o começo das aulas Draco vinha se sentando um pouco isolado dos outros alunos, evitando qualquer contato com seus colegas de casa, mas daquela vez o garoto não estava mesmo presente no salão.

Tomando aquilo como deixa, Hermione pegou seu material e despediu-se dos amigos, antes de ir direto para a biblioteca.

Encontrou Draco sentado em uma das cadeiras ao fundo da biblioteca, um lugar pouco utilizado pelos alunos e onde estava protegido por inúmeras prateleiras. O loiro descansava os pés em cima da mesa de estudos à sua frente e balançava a cadeira perigosamente em apenas dois pés. Por alguns segundos, Hermione desejou que ele caísse só para poder ver qual seria a reação dele.

- Está quinze minutos atrasada, Granger, - ele disse, apontando o relógio na parede. – Eu devera tirar pontos da sua casa por me fazer esperar.

- Nós não estipulamos uma hora exata, Malfoy, - ela respondeu de modo áspero. Mal chegara e aquele garoto já começara com as gracinhas, Hermione definitivamente precisaria de muita paciência para aturá-lo. – E se você retirar pontos da minha casa por uma bobagem essas, eu retiro pontos da _sua _casa por você ser tão irritante!

O loiro abriu um sorrisinho debochado em resposta e retirou os pés de cima da mesa, endireitando-se na cadeira. Naquele momento, Hermione desejou que ele tivesse _realmente_ caído.

- Tudo bem Granger, não precisa ficar nervosa, - ele disse em seu tom de voz arrastado e indiferente. – Vamos logo fazer esses esquemas. Ficar trancado numa biblioteca com você não é nem de longe minha ideia de tarde perfeita.

Hermione suspirou, mas decidiu não responder à provocação. Em vez disso, apenas sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do sonserino, retirando um pergaminho novo, uma pena e tinta de dentro da bolsa para que pudessem começar a trabalhar. E enquanto Hermione falava sem parar sobre a melhor forma de dividir os monitores para as rondas Draco pôs-se a observá-la atentamente, já que não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

O engraçado foi que observando a Granger naquele momento, Draco de repente tomou ciência de detalhes sobre a garota que jamais percebera antes. Como os olhos dela beiravam a uma tonalidade dourada e não castanha; o jeito como os cabelos dela agora caíam-lhe em cachos definidos e bem tratados, muito diferente do cabelo crespo e armado que Draco se lembrava dos primeiros anos de escola; a pele sem uma única imperfeição e a mania quase, _quase_, inconscientemente provocante que a Granger tinha de morder o lábio inferior quando estava pensando.

Draco não saberia dizer exatamente em que momento parara de prestar atenção na grifinória à ponto de não perceber todas aquelas mudanças. O mais correto seria dizer que jamais tinha prestado _realmente_ atenção na garota. Desde o dia em que a conhecera, o sonserino estivera bem mais interessado em desprezá-la por suas raízes não-mágicas e pouco se preocupou em conhecer a verdadeira Granger. Quantas injustiças deveria ter cometido durante aqueles anos em que se deixara influenciar pela educação arcaica e preconceituosa que recebera? Sinceramente, Draco preferia nem pensar naquele assunto.

- Malfoy, você está me ouvindo? – Hermione disse tirando-o abruptamente de seus devaneios e só então Draco percebeu o quão próximos eles estavam.

Os olhos castanho-dourados de Hermione o encaravam com curiosidade e o rapaz pigarreou, sem-graça.

- Não chegue muito perto, Granger, - ele disse afastando-se. – Eu sei que sou lindo e tudo o mais, mas contenha-se.

- Humpf! Como se eu estivesse louca à este ponto, - ela resmungou, antes de retornar ao assunto dos monitores.

Trabalharam durante um bom tempo e obviamente não trabalharam em paz. Diversas vezes Draco rejeitou as ideias de Hermione apenas para irritá-la –o que ele de fato conseguiu em algumas destas ocasiões. Ainda assim, conseguiram terminar tudo em quase uma hora, o que foi um grande alívio para ambos.

- Muito bem, Malfoy. Te vejo hoje às 8:30 para fazermos a primeira ronda, - ela disse enquanto guardava suas coisas na bolsa. – Vou avisar aos outros monitores que finalmente conseguimos fazer os horários. Até a noite.

Hermione não esperou por uma resposta dele para deixar a biblioteca e Draco também não se incomodou em responder. O garoto olhou no relógio da parede, para confirmar que ainda tinha tempo o suficiente para chegar até sua sala de aula e, satisfeito, deixou aquele lugar fedendo a mofo para trás.

Fez o caminho pelos corredores lentamente e imerso em pensamentos. E apesar de não gostar nem um pouco de admitir tal fato, agora compreendia porque Zabini não objetara quando Slughorn o colocou para fazer dupla com a Granger na aula de Poções. Em algum momento entre seu Terceiro Ano –porque sim, Draco se lembrava muito bem de como era a Granger naquela época. Ela lhe socara o nariz!- e agora, a Sabe-Tudo Granger se tornara uma garota surpreendentemente bonita. Draco quase riu diante daquilo, imaginando o que seu pai diria se soubesse o tipo de pensamento que estava passando pela cabeça de seu único filho. O próprio Draco mal podia acreditar que estava mesmo tendo tais pensamentos sobre a Granger.

Quando chegou à sala de aula, vários lugares ainda estavam vazios e Draco sentou-se numa cadeira bem ao fundo. Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas definitivamente não era uma de suas matérias favoritas e tudo o que Draco mais queria era que o professor chegasse logo para acabar de vez com aquele martírio.

**- DHr –**

Estudar sozinho acabou se revelando mais difícil do que Draco tinha imaginado que seria; O sonserino não fazia ideia de que tinha perdido tanta matéria. Desde sua conversa com McGonagall, Draco tinha de fato se empenhado nos estudos. Vinha tomando notas em todas as aulas, parara de chegar atrasado, participava e fazia perguntas aos professores. Seus horários vagos eram usados para estudar, bem como as horas livres depois do jantar, mas ainda assim o loiro estava falhando. Perdera matéria demais de Transfiguração, História da Magia e Feitiços e graças à isto seus esforços pareciam ser em vão.

Mesmo assim recusou-se a procurar McGonagall para aceitar a ajuda da Granger. Seria humilhante demais e Draco ainda não estava psicologicamente preparado para aceitar aquela situação tão facilmente.

Sua decisão foi fortemente abalada duas semanas depois, quando Slughorn estregou o resultado de um teste que passara na semana anterior. Poções sempre fora uma das melhores matérias de Draco. Apesar de demonstrar pouco interesse pelas aulas em si, Draco sempre tivera bastante facilidade em reproduzir as poções, o que lhe garantira boas notas na disciplina durante toda sua vida escolar. Por isso, quando Slughorn devolveu-lhe o trabalho com um enorme "Péssimo" escrito no topo da folha, o sonserino percebeu que era hora de engolir o orgulho e falar de uma vez por todas com a diretora.

Mas claro, era muito mais fácil falar do que fazer e por isso Draco demorou praticamente uma semana inteira para criar coragem e procurar a diretora.

Decidiu, por fim, que falaria com McGonagall antes do início de sua aula de Transfiguração. Teria de acordar um pouco mais cedo para isto, já que Transfiguração era sua primeira matéria do dia, mas pelo menos teria privacidade o suficiente para falar com a professora; a situação já seria humilhante o suficiente e Draco definitivamente não precisava de uma plateia observando-o enquanto falava com a bruxa.

Não havia ninguém no Grande Salão quando desceu para tomar café, mas mesmo assim o garoto não demorou muito a comer e logo partiu em direção à sala de aula. Sua convicção vacilou por um momento. Ele parou em frente à porta da sala de aula, sem saber se devia entrar ou não. Sua situação não era tão ruim assim, parte de si argumentava; Draco poderia esperar mais uma ou duas semanas e ver se suas notas melhoravam antes de apelar para aquela medida desesperada. Afinal de contas tinha começado a estudar há menos de um mês e esse tipo de esforço não costuma dar resultados imediatos, não é verdade? Era normal demorar um pouco até se notar alguma diferença.

O som de vozes ecoando pelo corredor o tirou de suas ponderações e uma onda de adrenalina tomou conta do corpo do loiro quando ele percebeu que estava ficando sem tempo. Aproveitando a oportunidade e ignorando a parte de seu cérebro que estava criando desculpas esfarrapadas para evitar aquele constrangimento, Draco abriu a porta da sala de aula, antes que mudasse de ideia.

- Professora McGonagall? – Ele chamou da porta.

A diretora, que estivera até aquele momento lendo fixamente um enorme livro, ergueu os olhos em direção ao garoto. Ela pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo ali tão cedo.

- Sr. Malfoy, está um pouco adiantado para a aula, - ela comentou fechando o livro.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Draco se aproximou da mesa da professora. Seu coração batia mais rápido do que o normal por conta da ansiedade e o sonserino esfregou as mãos por cima da calça do uniforme para se livrar do suor incômodo que se acumulava nelas.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de falar com a senhora, - Draco começou, tentando não parecer tão nervoso quando realmente se sentia. – É sobre a Granger.

- Vocês não estão brigando outra vez, estão?

- Não professora, não estamos brigando. – E ao perceber o olhar incrédulo que a diretora lhe dirigia, Draco tratou de completar. – Pelo menos não mais do que o habitual.

- Foi o que eu pensei, - McGonagall disse, quase que aliviada. – Mas se não estão brigando, então o que o senhor quer falar comigo sobre a Srta. Granger?

Seu desconforto era evidente, Draco podia apostar. Ele jogou a mochila de um ombro para o outro, enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de explicar o que exatamente queria e ainda manter um pouco de sua dignidade intacta se possível.

- A senhora me falou há um tempo que a Granger concordou er... em me ajudar a estudar, - ele disse, no que esperava ser um tom de voz indiferente.

McGonagall manteve sua expressão inalterada e impenetrável.

- Sim Sr. Malfoy, de fato a Srta. Granger tinha concordado em lhe ajudar a estudar e, se me lembro bem, o senhor deixou bem claro que preferia estudar sozinho, - ela disse. – Por que o súbito interesse no assunto, se me permite a pergunta.

- Er... eu tenho estudado esses dias, - Draco começou totalmente sem-jeito; sentia seu rosto esquentar e não gostava nem um pouco da ideia da diretora vê-lo corar daquela maneira. – Mas eu não... não sabia que tinha perdido tantas aulas assim. Estou com... com pouco de dificuldade para entender a matéria sozinho.

Se McGonagall estava com vontade de rir –o que o loiro realmente achava que ela estava-, não deixou transparecer e para a surpresa de Draco, ela tampouco comentou o fato de ter lhe avisado que acabaria tendo dificuldade se estudasse sozinho. Em vez disso, McGonagall apenas recostou-se na cadeira e repousou as mãos na mesa.

- Sua dificuldade é compreensível, principalmente com o número de faltas no primeiro mês de aulas, - ela disse com calma.

- Será que a Granger ainda pode me ajudar? – Ele disse de uma vez só, evitando pensar muito mais no assunto. – Quero dizer, será que ela não mudou de ideia?

- Bem, se a Srta. Granger já concordou uma vez, não vejo motivos para ela se recusar agora.

O alívio que Draco sentiu ao ouvir as palavras da diretora foi maior do que ele jamais admitiria, mas o sonserino não estava preparado para a resposta que recebeu da diretora logo em seguida.

- Contudo, temo que senhor terá que falar com a Srta. Granger pessoalmente se quiser que ela lhe ajude, - a diretora completou, para completo horror de Draco. – Sinto muito, Sr. Malfoy, mas não vou mais interferir neste assunto.

- Ahn!? – Draco replicou com uma eloquência de dar inveja a qualquer um, mas McGonagall não respondeu. - Como assim não vai interferir no assunto? Foi a senhora que teve a ideia!

A acusação soou mais áspera do que ele planejara, mas não se importou nem um pouco.

- Sim, de fato a ideia foi minha e, como o senhor bem deve se lembrar, me ofereci para falar com a Srta. Granger na ocasião em que fiz a sugestão e o senhor recusou, - a diretora disse impassível. – Fazemos escolhas o tempo todo em nossas vidas e você fez a sua quando recusou minha sugestão, Draco. Agora, se quiser corrigir o erro que acredita ter cometido, você terá que fazê-lo por desforço próprio.

- Eu não vou falar com ela! – Disse ainda mais áspero do que anteriormente. – Não vou me humilhar desse jeito. A Granger vai rir da minha cara e dizer para cair fora.

- Não diga besteiras, Hermione jamais faria pouco caso de alguém em um momento de necessidade, mesmo este alguém sendo você, Draco. Pare de ser tão orgulhoso e vá até ela o quanto antes. Slughorn me informou os resultados do último teste que aplicou e sua nota não foi nem um pouco satisfatória.

A resposta de Draco se perdeu quando os alunos começaram a chegar para a aula. Irritado e sentindo uma frustração enorme, Draco deixou o assunto inacabado com a diretora e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar habitual no fundo da sala.

Não demorou muito para a turma da Grifinória chegar e, logo, Draco avistou a garota de cabelos castanhos que podia salvar seu ano letivo. Ela ria despreocupadamente com o Cicatriz e o Pobretão, completamente alheia ao turbilhão de pensamentos conflituosos que assolavam a mente do sonserino.

"Não vou me humilhar a esse ponto, não vou dar esse prazer à Granger." Ele pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto anotava a matéria de Transfiguração. "Maldita bruxa velha! Está querendo se vingar por eu não ter lhe escutado, só pode ser."

E enquanto tentava prestar atenção no que McGonagall falava, Draco pegou-se olhando de relance de vez em quando para a grifinória sentada na primeira cadeira, junto aos amiguinhos irritantes dela.

Um suspiro de exasperação deixou os lábios do loiro e ele tornou a olhar em direção à professora, tentando ignorar seus problemas por enquanto. Era uma tentativa um tanto vã e Draco tinha plena consciência daquilo.

- DHr –

Com o fim da aula de Transfiguração, o dia de Draco seguiu normalmente, com aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, História da Magia e Herbologia. Destas três disciplinas, em duas recebeu o resultado de trabalhos que os professores haviam pedido e os alunos tinha entregado na semana anterior.

Em Herbologia, Draco até que não foi mal. Recebeu um "Aceitável" no trabalho que fizera na véspera do dia da entrega, o que para ele era um ótimo resultado, levando-se em consideração o fato de ele ter feito aquele trabalho em menos de duas horas.

Em História da Magia, contudo, não tivera a mesma sorte. Recebeu um "Ruim" em seu trabalho sobre a revolução dos lobisomens, o que o deixou extremamente irritado, já que gastara inúmeras horas pesquisando o assunto na biblioteca durante toda a semana. A vontade que sentiu ao receber o pergaminho das mãos do professor foi amassá-lo e jogá-lo no lixo.

À noite, quando se sentou em frente à lareira da pequena sala comunal da monitoria, Draco descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos para pensar com mais clareza.

Tinha um problema. Aquele era um fato inegável e, ironicamente, a pessoa mais qualificada para ajudá-lo a lidar com seu problema era a Granger. Aquilo só podia ser castigo por todas as coisas ruins que fizera contra a garota! E para piorar ainda mais sua situação, McGonagall se recusava a falar com a grifinória; como se Draco já não tivesse problemas o suficiente.

Ponderou por um momento se seria mesmo tão ruim assim repetir o ano e chegou à conclusão que sim. A humilhação de Draco Malfoy não ter a capacidade de se formar seria maior do que receber uma pequena ajuda da Sabe-Tudo. Além do mais, sabia que sua mãe ficaria bastante decepcionada se ele não se formasse, principalmente depois de todo o sacrifício que ela estava fazendo para manter a família e a empresa em ordem

A ideia de pedir ajuda à Granger ainda não lhe agradava nem um pouquinho, mas no momento parecia ser a única solução viável. Falaria com ela naquela mesma noite, decidiu, assim que saíssem para fazer a ronda.

Draco suspirou, derrotado. Faria aquele sacrifício, mas não estava nada satisfeito com isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Mas essa minha eficiência está uma coisa! Olha um update em menos de uma semana outra vez. :O Mas vocês merecem depois da minha demora para retornar nos últimos capítulos.

Gente, o Malfoy é muito cabeça dura, como pode? Orgulhoso até o fim! McGonagall sacaneou ele bonito. Mas por mais que eu ame este loiro implicante, admito que ele mereceu essa. Ela bem que avisou para ele aceitar a ajuda da Mione. U_U

**Resposta**

**Katrini:** Hey, mas não se preocupa com isso não, o que importa é que você agora está acompanhando essa versão final. Ainda tem _muita_ história pela frente e, se a reação dos antigos leitores nos reviews servir como prova, você ainda terá grandes emoções. :)

Bem, por enquanto acho que é tudo. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo novo. Muito obrigada pelas mensagens fofas e pelo apoio.

E continuem mandando reviews dizendo o que acharam, o que precisa melhorar, etc; a participação de vocês é meu maior motivador. :D

Até a próxima.

_**Julie Anna T.**_


	7. E Lá Se Vai o Orgulho

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI – E Lá Se Vai o Orgulho<strong>

À noite, quando Hermione entrou no Salão Comunal da monitoria, foi pega de surpresa por uma cena à qual jamais imaginou ver; pelo menos não naquela vida.

Draco deveria ter estudado durante um bom tempo antes da chegada da grifinória, pois jazia profundamente adormecido no sofá. Segurava o livro de Transfiguração seguramente por cima do peito e tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta; um ronco baixinho podia ser ouvido no salão.

Hermione observou-o por um momento, sem notar o sorriso involuntário que se formava em seus lábios diante daquela cena tão inusitada. A expressão de Draco era serena em seu sono e o modo como ele abraçava o livro dava-lhe um ar surpreendentemente infantil, como uma criança que dorme abraçada com seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito. Era impressionante, pensava Hermione, como aquele mesmo ser humano, que parecia tão tranquilo e angelical quando adormecido, pudesse ser também incrivelmente irritante quando acordado.

A grifinória sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar daquela cadeia de pensamentos esquisitos na mesma hora. Mesmo parecendo tão angelical, Hermione não podia esquecer que ele continuava sendo o Malfoy. Irritante, preconceituoso, convencido e metido Malfoy. A garota foi até onde ele estava dormindo e sacudiu-o levemente.

- Malfoy acorda. Já é hora da ronda, - ela o chamou.

Os olhos dele se abriram de repente, revelando orbes cinza-tempestade, e por alguns instantes ele pareceu confuso e desnorteado. Parecia lutar para entender o que Hermione fazia ali, mas logo situou-se e sentou-se no sofá.

- Alguém já te disse o quanto sua voz é irritante, Granger? – Ele perguntou, jogando o livro de Transfiguração em cima da mesa de centro de qualquer jeito e bocejando longamente.

"E aqui está o verdadeiro Malfoy," Hermione pensou consigo mesma. "Nada de angelical ou sereno. Só o implicante e mimado do Malfoy."

- E alguém já te disse que você é um trasgo? – Ela respondeu sem a menor cerimônia.

Para surpresa de Hermione, ele abriu um sorrisinho cínico e ajeitou os cabelos platinados displicentemente.

- Nossa, quanto estresse. Educação definitivamente não é o seu ponto forte, Sabe-Tudo, - ele disse, enquanto se levantava para pegar sua capa.

- Como se você merecesse a minha educação, - Hermione retrucou; seu belo rosto se contorcendo numa careta de desagrado.

Sem espera-lo mais, a garota abriu a porta e saiu. Draco não demorou a se juntar a ela.

- Onde é a nossa ronda hoje? – Ele perguntou alguns minutos depois num tom de voz indiferente, enquanto a seguia.

- Masmorras, - a grifinória limitou-se a responder.

E como acontecera nas rondas anteriores, os dois seguiram em silêncio, ignorando ao máximo a presença um do outro.

**- DHr –**

O silêncio deles se prolongou por mais de meia hora enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores, o que pareceu demasiado estranho para Hermione. Ainda que ela e Draco não fossem amigos, eles nunca ficavam muito tempo quietos quando na companhia um do outro. Normalmente Malfoy sempre fazia alguma piadinha sem graça e os dois acabavam discutindo por boa parte do tempo.

Mas não naquela noite.

Draco parecia distante e sem disposição para as brigas usuais deles, pois ainda não abrira a boca uma única vez. De certa forma, Hermione sentia um estranho vazio, como se algo na situação não estivesse do jeito que deveria. Talvez tivesse se acostumado demais com a companhia de Malfoy, no fim das contas.

Ao lado dela, Draco estava imerso nos próprios pensamentos e completamente alheio às análises da garota. Tentava encontrar a maneira adequada de começar uma conversa civilizada o suficiente para que ele pudesse pedir a ajuda da grifinória nos estudos, mas pensar numa maneira de começar uma conversa civilizada com Hermione Granger nunca fora algo que Draco se dera ao trabalho de fazer antes, por isso até o momento não conseguira nenhum resultado. Estava distraído com suas ponderações quando o barulho de uma explosão ecoou pelos corredores, parecendo vir de um lugar próximo de onde eles estavam.

- Que barulho foi esse? – Hermione perguntou assustada, levando a mão ao peito. Seu coração acelerara.

Draco não teve tempo de responder à pergunta dela, pois uma segunda explosão ecoou pelo corredor, desta vez ainda mais próxima deles e acompanhada por uma risada histérica. O sonserino levou a mão à testa instintivamente; era capaz de reconhecer aquela risada em qualquer lugar.

- Merda, é o Pirraça, - ele disse exasperado. Seus olhos varreram o corredor, procurando qualquer sinal da presença do fantasma, mas felizmente não encontrou nada. – Precisamos sair daqui antes que ele apareça.

- Do que está falando, Malfoy? – Hermione protestou. – Precisamos terminar a ronda.

- Terminar a ronda? Ficou maluca? Se esse maldito fantasma nos ver vai acabar com a gente. Se quiser terminar a ronda, termine sozinha, porque eu não vou arriscar ser pego aqui por aquele psicopata.

Outra explosão, desta vez muito perto. Pirraça gargalhou no corredor à frente.

- Isso é ridículo. O que ele pode fazer com a gente? Jogar bombas de bosta? – Hermione perguntou retoricamente.

O garoto revirou os olhos, irritado com a teimosia da grifinória. Deu-lhe as costas com toda a intenção de deixa-la lá sozinha à própria sorte para enfrentar Pirraça, mas antes que pudesse dar três passos, a voz perversa do fantasma o fez parar onde estava.

- Ora, ora. Uma dupla de Monitores! – Pirraça disse do final do corredor.

Draco se virou apenas o suficiente para ter uma boa visão do fantasma. Uns quarenta metros separavam fantasma e alunos. Pirraça sorria-lhes maliciosamente e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram imediatamente assim que ele percebeu o que o fantasma trazia consigo.

- Aquilo definitivamente não é uma bomba de bosta, - Hermione disse perplexa.

- CORRE! – Draco gritou, agarrando a garota pelo braço e arrastando-a pelo corredor o mais rápido que conseguia. Eles mal tinham virado o corredor quando uma nova explosão se fez ouvir.

- Voltem aqui Monitores, - Pirraça chamou em seu encalço. – Vamos brincar um pouco.

Draco ignorou os chamados de Pirraça e não parou, disparando pelas masmorras numa corrida cega. Junto dele, Hermione tentava acompanhar o passo do garoto e rezava para que eles não se perdessem, pois não fazia a menor ideia em que parte das masmorras estava; a garota tinha quase certeza que jamais passara por aqueles corredores.

Por quanto tempo correram, Hermione não saberia dizer. Talvez apenas alguns poucos minutos tivessem passado desde que deixaram Pirraça para trás, mas ainda assim a garota já sentia uma terrível dificuldade para respirar e uma dor chata começava a atingir o lado direito de seu corpo.

Então, tão de repente quanto começou, Draco parou de correr em meio a um corredor deserto e Hermione por muito pouco conseguiu evitar ir de encontro com as costas do sonserino. O garoto examinou rapidamente os arredores e suspirou aliviado ao perceber que estavam próximos do salão comunal da Sonserina.

- Onde é que nós estamos, a final de contas? – Hermione perguntou assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Perto do salão da Sonserina.

- E você acha que conseguimos despistar o Pirraça?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Não faço ideia, - ele disse.

E como se para frustrá-los, a voz de Pirraça se fez ouvir nos corredores.

- Onde vocês estão, Monitores?

Uma sensação gelada se espalhou pelo estômago de Hermione e ela xingou Pirraça mentalmente por sua inconveniência. Draco, por outro lado, preferiu focar seus esforços em achar um jeito de sair dali antes que o fantasma os encontrasse outra vez. Foi então que seus olhos recaíram sobre a estátua de uma ninfa localizada num nicho na parte esquerda do corredor, em frente a um vitral enorme. Aliviado, ele precipitou-se naquela direção e agachou-se em frente à estátua, murmurando rapidamente o que parecia ser um encantamento, mas ao qual Hermione não conseguiu compreender.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou num sussurro.

Um olhar irritado foi a única resposta que Draco deu à pergunta da garota, enquanto ele continuava a murmurar próximo à estátua. Segundos depois, um clique pode ser ouvido, o que à Hermione pareceu como o som de algo sendo destrancado.

- Vem, Granger, - ele sussurrou apressadamente. – Antes que aquele maldito apareça de novo.

Draco passou pelo espaço livre entre a estátua da ninfa e a parede, desaparecendo nas sombras e sem dar qualquer chances de protestos à garota. Sem alternativa, Hermione o seguiu assim que ouviu os gritos de Pirraça ficarem mais próximos. Atrás da estátua a grifinória encontrou uma porta, pela qual passou sem hesitar, mergulhando na escuridão. Atrás dela, a porta se fechou de repente.

- Malfoy, cadê você? – Hermione chamou em meio ao breu do local, apoiando-se na parede para ter alguma noção de espaço.

Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram de surpresa quando a mão fria do loiro lhe cobriu a boca. Uma luz pálida iluminou minimamente a sala; apenas o suficiente para Hermione notar que a distância entre ela e Draco era mínima, meros centímetros.

- Quieta Granger, ou aquele desgraçado vai acabar te escutando, - ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para a porta.

Hermione assentiu e eles permaneceram naquela mesma posição durante alguns momentos.

A proximidade entre eles era desconfortável para a grifinória, mas por algum motivo ela não conseguia se afastar. O contraste da mão fria dele em contato com a pele quente de seu rosto lhe causava uma sensação estranha e que Hermione não sabia dizer se era boa ou ruim. Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto de Draco e ela prendeu a respiração sem nem perceber.

Não podia negar que ele era bonito, apesar de irritante. Os cabelos extremamente loiros estavam sempre um tanto despenteados, como se Draco tivesse acabado de sair da cama e não se dera ao trabalho de arruma-los, e a pele era de uma palidez bonita, como mármore. Mas o que mais intrigava a garota eram os olhos cinza dele. Hermione jamais encontrara alguém com aquela tonalidade específica de cinza, um misto entre o azul e o prateado que era tão peculiar e ao mesmo tempo tão fascinante. Hermione poderia ficar olhando-os por horas à fio e ainda assim tinha certeza que não conseguiria decifrar a gama de mistérios que eles pareciam esconder.

- Acho que ele foi embora, - Draco falou algum tempo depois, quebrando o silêncio e encarando a grifinória pela primeira vez desde que entraram na sala.

Só então percebeu o olhar observador de Hermione sobre si e, por alguns segundos, seus olhares se encontraram; cinza-prateado e castanho-dourado misturando-se por uma fração de segundos e compartilhando uma conversa muda carregada de significados até então desconhecidos por ambos.

O contato foi cortado quando Draco se deu conta do quão próximos realmente estavam; ele podia sentir a respiração de Hermione perto de seu rosto e o calor da pele dela emanando contra a sua. O sonserino afastou-se bruscamente, criando um espaço seguro entre eles.

- Precisamos ir logo, antes que Pirraça volte, - ele falou um tanto constrangido.

Engolindo em seco, Hermione o seguiu quando Draco abriu a porta da pequena sala que se encontravam e voltou ao corredor. Ele olhou para ambos os lados, em busca de Pirraça, mas não encontrou qualquer vestígio de sua presença.

- Podemos pegar um caminho alternativo para sair das masmorras, - ele continuou, assim que Hermione colocou-se ao seu lado. Estavam sozinhos, mas seu tom de voz ainda era baixo. – Pirraça provavelmente vai nos procurar pelos corredores principais.

- Eu só quero dar o fora daqui, não importa o caminho, - Hermione respondeu.

Ainda estava perturbada demais para sequer argumentar. E quando Malfoy começou a fazer o caminho de volta, ela apenas o seguiu.

**- DHr –**

O caminho até o salão da monitoria foi silencioso. Draco continuava tentando –sem sucesso- pensar numa maneira de pedir ajuda à Granger sem que precisasse se humilhar demais. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que quando se deu conta já estavam em frente à entrada do salão e a garota já começava a fazer o caminho de volta ao salão da Grifinória. O tempo de Draco chegara ao fim e a pontada de desespero que ele sentiu ao perceber aquilo lhe gelou o estômago.

- Espera Granger, - ele chamou; o desespero fazendo sua voz sair mais alta e fina do que de costume.

Hermione virou-se e o encarou, esperando pacientemente que ele continuasse, mas Draco permaneceu calado. O corredor deserto ecoava com o barulho do vento e sob a luz fraca do candelabro de ferro negro no teto a grifinória conseguia ver o conflito estampado no rosto do sonserino. Quando ele continuou em silêncio alguns segundos depois, ela suspirou.

- Será que você pode falar logo o que quer, Malfoy? Eu não pretendo ficar a noite inteira esperando você se decidir se quer ou não me dizer alguma coisa, - ela falou repousando as mãos na cintura.

E foi então que, engolindo em seco, Draco finalmente abriu mão de parte de seu orgulho.

- A professora McGonagall disse que você tinha concordado em ser minha tutora em algumas matérias há um tempo, - ele disse de uma vez só. Decidira evitar rodeios, ou então muito provavelmente acabaria perdendo a coragem.

A cabeça da garota pendeu para um lado. O tópico inusitado da conversa causando-lhe um pouco de confusão.

- Sim, - ela concordou. – Mas ela me disse que você tinha preferido estudar sozinho.

Draco não respondeu. Seus lábios estavam pressionados em uma linha fina enquanto ele tentava conter a vontade de sair correndo dali e esquecer aquela ideia ridícula. O olhar questionador de Hermione o deixava incomodado, mas mesmo assim o loiro tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Talvez ele estivesse com muita sorte naquele dia, ou então Merlin compadecera-se da situação de Draco e resolvera lhe dar uma ajudinha. Fosse o que fosse, o fato era que no fim Draco nem precisou falar nada. Hermione foi capaz de tirar suas próprias –e certeiras- conclusões apenas olhando a expressão infeliz e a hesitação do inimigo de infância.

- Está tentando me pedir ajuda, Malfoy?

O divertimento era palpável na voz dela e Draco fechou a cara imediatamente. Suas mãos buscaram a varinha em seu bolso, preparando-se para lançar uma azaração na Sabe-Tudo se ela começasse a rir na cara dele.

- E eu estivesse? – Ele respondeu aborrecido.

- Bem, nesse caso eu diria que aceitava te ajudar. Mas você está me pedindo ajuda ou não?

Em sua vida inteira jamais pensou que veria Draco Malfoy vindo até ela para lhe pedir ajuda. E por mais que sentisse uma enorme vontade de fazer um comentário irônico, preferiu permanecer quieta ao notar o desconforto sem tamanho do garoto.

Draco suspirou derrotado.

- Estou, - murmurou completamente infeliz.

Um largo sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Hermione. Se a situação não lhe parecesse tão engraçada, ela a acharia trágica. A garota afastou as mechas de cabelo que lhe caíam no rosto.

- Poxa Malfoy, o que eu não daria para ter uma câmera aqui agora para gravar esse momento.

- Não começa, Granger, - Draco praticamente rugiu de raiva. Suas mãos se fechando com força em volta da varinha até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.

- Desculpe, saiu sem querer, - Hermione se consertou, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Mas sem estresse, okay? Disse que te ajudaria e realmente vou.

Não fazia nem cinco minutos e Draco já começara a se arrepender de ouvir os conselhos MCGonagall. Ele bufou indignado.

- Ótimo! Mas vê se não sai espalhando isso pela escola inteira. Não quero que comecem a falar de mim outra vez, já basta o que falam normalmente.

- Malfoy, se eu dissesse a alguém que vou te ajudar, as pessoas começariam a _me_ olhar torto, não a você. – Ela disse revirando os olhos. – Não vou contar a ninguém, isso é certo.

- Perfeito, então começamos amanhã, - ele decretou, sem se dar ao trabalho de perguntar à grifinória se ela estaria disponível ou não, - Depois do jantar, antes da ronda.

- Okay Malfoy, tanto faz. Te vejo amanhã.

Hermione foi embora sem nem esperar por uma resposta do garoto; já estava acostumada a não receber respostas dele.

Assim que a ela se afastou, Draco entrou no salão da monitoria e foi direto para o seu quarto. Ao deitar-se na cama, sua mente estava à mil. Esperava sinceramente que a Granger mantivesse a boca fechada. Estava farto de receber olhares tortos dos outros alunos. Só queria que aquele ano acabasse logo para poder voltar para casa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Okay, primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu não tinha planejado ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas acabei me enrolando. :/

Dito isso, como estão vocês? Espero que bem.

Esse capítulo me traz boas recordações. Me lembro como ri escrevendo a parte em que o Draco finalmente pede ajuda à Mione e me lembro do quanto isso acabou sendo importante para a fanfic. À medida que a história está progredindo, percebo o quanto eu me empenhei para escrevê-la! E na época eu nem percebia de tão divertido que era. Agora, tudo é meio nostálgico, mas continua tão divertido quanto antes.

**Resposta**

**Lady Malfoy: **Muito obrigada! É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando da história, porque ela é muito importante para mim. :)

Muito obrigada a todos por continuar acompanhando a história e sendo tão legal comigo. Vocês são maravilhosos!

Por enquanto é tudo. Prometo que não vou demorar tanto para postar o próximo, agora estou com uma folguinha e vou tentar adiantar bastante.

Reviews? Eles são importantes e ajudam essa pobre autora a trabalhar melhor.

Até a próxima.

**_Julie Anna T._**


	8. Confiança

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Confiança<strong>

Hermione foi a primeira a acordar no dia seguinte, como de costume. Os primeiros raios de sol atravessavam as frestas nas cortinas mal fechadas do dormitório, iluminando o ambiente o suficiente para despertar a grifinória de seu sono, e uma vez desperta a garota pegou suas coisas e saiu em direção ao banheiro antes que os outros alunos acordassem. Depois de um bom banho retornou ao dormitório, onde Ginny ainda lutava para manter os olhos abertos e resistir ao instinto de voltar para a cama. A ruiva movia-se lentamente pelo quarto, praticamente se arrastando enquanto reunia tudo o que precisava para começar seu dia.

- Já de pé e arrumada? – A ruiva comentou bocejando longamente. – Mas ainda é sete e quinze da manhã!

Hermione deu de ombros e pegou seu material em cima da cama.

- Gosto de descer antes dos outros alunos, - ela respondeu, mas Ginny apenas revirou os olhos.

- Você é doida, sério. Uma pessoa normal não _gosta_ de acordar cedo, ela só faz isso por obrigação.

- Como você é implicante!

As risadas rolaram dos lábios de Hermione antes que ela pudesse controla-las e encheram o quarto, sendo logo seguidas pelos inúmeros resmungos sonolentos de protestos vindos das demais ocupantes do dormitório, que jaziam semiadormecidas em suas respectivas camas.

- Você vai descer? – Hermione perguntou, passando a alça da bolsa pelos ombros e pegando seus livros.

- Daqui a pouco, - Ginny respondeu e suas palavras foram seguidas por um longo bocejo. – Vou tomar banho primeiro.

- Então até daqui a pouco.

A ruiva assentiu, coçando os olhos para espantar um pouco do sono que sentia, mas Hermione já saíra do quarto.

**- DHr –**

Saindo do dormitório, a grifinória caminhou calmamente pelos corredores até o Grande Salão. Àquela hora não havia praticamente ninguém no lugar. A maioria dos alunos só começava a chegar para o café após as sete e meia, o que dava a Hermione alguns preciosos minutos de silêncio e sossego para se programar para o dia que estava prestes a enfrentar.

A garota escolheu um lugar à mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se, colocando sua bolsa e livros no banco a seu lado. Serviu-se de torradas e frutas, aproveitando a tranquilidade para fazer sua refeição antes que os demais aparecessem e tumultuassem a mesa. Já estava terminando quando ouviu a voz arrastada do Malfoy chamando-o e quase morreu do coração quando virou-se e o encontrou parado bem atrás dela. A expressão de seu rosto era entediada e as mãos do loiro descansavam fundo nos bolsos.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo, Malfoy? – Ela perguntou num tom amistoso.

- Queria falar com você sobre o nosso acordo.

A resposta dele a deixou confusa. Seu cenho se franziu e Hermione apenas encarou-o por alguns momentos, se perguntando sobre o que diabos ele estava falando.

- Que acordo?

- Não seja palhaça, Granger. Você sabe de que acordo estou falando, - ele retrucou sem fazer a menor questão de esconder sua impaciência. – Sobre você me ajudar nos estudos.

- Ah claro, isso, - Hermione disse assentindo. A ideia lhe era tão agradável que a esquecera. – Eu já disse que aceito e que não vou contar a ninguém.

- Eu sei, mas andei pensando. Talvez fosse melhor se nós evitássemos a biblioteca. Poucos alunos frequentam aquele lugar normalmente, mas mesmo assim não quero correr o risco de sermos vistos juntos.

A garota reprimiu uma resposta mal educada. A única pessoa que estava arriscando a boa fama com aquele acordo era ela e aquela atitude de Malfoy já estava começando a irrita-la profundamente. Contou mentalmente até dez antes de responder.

- E o que exatamente você sugere? – Perguntou num tom contido. Mas por quanto tempo aquela calma duraria, ela não saberia dizer. Provavelmente não muito, isso era certo.

- Temos que fazer a ronda à noite, certo? Seria bem mais fácil se você fosse para o salão comunal da monitoria mais cedo. Teríamos silêncio para estudar e não correríamos o risco de manchar sua impecável reputação de amiguinha do Santo Potter.

Hermione duvidava que Draco estivesse de fato tentando proteger a reputação dela. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza que ele só estava arrumando uma maneira de evitar ser visto em público com a grifinória, mas preferiu não comentar o assunto. Ainda que jamais admitisse tal coisa ao loiro, em um ponto ele tinha razão; talvez fosse melhor se ninguém ficasse sabendo do acordo deles por enquanto. Hermione precisava de tempo para preparar Harry e Ron e fazê-los compreender a decisão que ela tomara. Conhecia os amigos bem o suficiente para saber que se despejasse a verdade de uma vez só, a reação deles seria a pior possível. Eles jamais aceitariam facilmente a ideia de que ela tinha aceitado ajudar Draco.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Também acho melhor usarmos o salão da monitoria, - ela concordou. – É mais seguro.

O sonserino assentiu.

- Te vejo depois do jantar, então, - ele disse, e não havia qualquer traço da usual indiferença em sua voz.

Draco não esperou pela resposta da garota –ele nunca esperava-, apenas deu-lhe as costas... e trombou com toda a força em Harry, que vinha em direção à mesa da Grifinória. A presença de Draco ali logo chamou a atenção do garoto e ele lançou um olhar questionador ao sonserino.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Ele perguntou. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o loiro, antes de mudar para Hermione e depois para Draco outra vez.

Draco, por sua vez, chegou a considerar a ideia de deixar passar a chance de irritar o inimigo de infância; ele realmente considerou. Mas após uma rápida ponderação sobre o assunto o loiro percebeu que não tinha muito o que perder se o provocasse. E além do mais, irritar o Potter era sempre extremamente divertido. Um sorriso zombeteiro tomou conta de seu rosto quase que instantaneamente.

- E desde quando exatamente eu lhe devo satisfações, Cicatriz? – ele retrucou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em desafio. – Cuide de sua própria vida.

- Que eu saiba esta é a mesa da Grifinória, portanto você não tem motivo algum para estar aqui, - Harry disse num tom ríspido. Sua expressão, de repente, ficou carregada e ele parecia esforçar-se para controlar a raiva, o que acendeu uma luz de alerta na mente de Hermione.

- Nervoso, Potter?

A provocação veio acompanhada de uma risada irônica e a raiva de Harry logo se tornou visível. Antes que os garotos começassem a brigar de verdade, Hermione interferiu e colocou-se entre os dois.

- Okay, já chega! – A garota disse e encarando o amigo ela continuou. – O Malfoy só veio falar comigo sobre a ronda de hoje e ele já estava indo embora, não é Malfoy?

Ver a Sabe-Tudo Granger mentindo de maneira tão descarada para o amigo dela era algo que Draco não presenciava todos os dias e a cena só fez o sorrisinho do loiro aumentar. Lembraria daquele momento pelo resto da vida.

- Claro que eu estava indo embora. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar olhando para a cicatriz do Potter, - o sonserino disse, retomando seu caminho. – Tenham um _ótimo_ dia.

E enquanto Draco voltava para a mesa da Sonserina, tudo o que Harry pode fazer foi observá-lo com os dentes trincados de ódio. Aquele cara era insuportável!

- Como é que aquele imbecil do Malfoy foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe? – Ele perguntou raivoso. – McGonagall deve estar ficando senil, só pode ser!

- Harry, não fale assim da prof.ª McGonagall! – Hermione ralhou. – E esquece o Malfoy. Ele é só um garoto mimado, não vale a pena ficar estressado por causa dele. Vem, vamos sentar.

Sem opção, Harry permitiu que a amiga o puxasse de volta até a mesa, onde sentou-se ao lado dela.

Por alguns momentos, Hermione pensou que o amigo ficaria emburrado pelo resto do dia, mas assim que Ginny apareceu no Grande Salão, toda a tensão desapareceu do rosto de Harry e a felicidade estampada em seus olhos era genuína. E enquanto observava os amigos, um sorrisinho se formou em seus lábios; o amor de fato era algo impressionante.

**- DHr –**

As aulas do período da manhã passaram surpreendentemente rápido naquele dia. Tão rápido, que quando Draco deu por si já era hora do almoço e ele dirigia-se ao Grande Salão mais um vez. E enquanto comia, o loiro permitiu-se observar os outros alunos no salão, algo que geralmente evitava fazer.

Já fazia mais de um mês desde o início das aulas e, aos poucos, parecia que tudo estava voltando à normalidade. Os _"colegas"_ de classe de Draco –e até mesmo os alunos dos outros anos- já não o olhavam torto com tanta frequência, as piadinhas sobre a prisão de seu pai haviam diminuído consideravelmente e o clima pesado que recaía sobre o local quando Draco aparecia também não era mais um problema; até mesmo o Longbottom o estava tratando mais civilizadamente. Depois do primeiro incidente com a poção, os garotos chegaram à conclusão que manter um relacionamento cordial era o mínimo que poderiam fazer para evitar maiores danos.

É claro, nem tudo estava perfeito. A maioria dos alunos ainda tinha receio de se aproximar de Draco e, geralmente, só lhe dirigiam a palavra quando estritamente necessário, mas aquele era um detalhe com o qual Draco realmente não se importava muito. Já tivera sua cota de amizades falsas e definitivamente não fazia questão alguma de mantê-las.

Quando terminou de almoçar, o loiro pegou seu material e partiu em direção à biblioteca, preparando-se psicologicamente para a sessão divertidíssima de estudo que enfrentaria a seguir. Teria o próximo horário de aula livre, portanto pretendia usá-lo da maneira mais proveitosa possível.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao fundo da biblioteca quase deserta e tirou o livro de Transfiguração da mochila. Precisava melhorar seu desempenho naquela matéria de qualquer jeito, ou McGonagall ficaria muito decepcionada com ele.

**- DHr –**

Quando as aulas do período da tarde finalmente acabaram, Hermione não perdeu tempo e foi direto até o dormitório deixar suas coisas. Mais tarde, já de banho tomado e roupa trocada, ela desceu para jantar junto dos amigos, que conversavam animadamente à mesa.

- Sobre o que estão falando? – Hermione perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny.

- Quadribol, - Ron respondeu de boca cheia, como de costume. – Os testes vão começar em três semanas e o campeonato no fim do mês que vem.

- Esse ano vamos ganhar mais fácil, - Harry comentou. – Pelo que eu percebi, os outros sonserino não tem sido muito amigáveis com o Malfoy. Não sei se ele vai continuar no time. De qualquer jeito, é uma preocupação a menos pra gente, se acontecer.

Hermione suspirou, sentindo-se completamente entediada. Quadribol estava longe de ser o assunto preferido de Hermione e ela ficaria bastante grata se eles pudessem falar de outra coisa. Mas eles estavam tão eufóricos e entusiasmados discutindo táticas de jogo que a grifinória conformou-se em apenas comer sua refeição em silêncio, enquanto fingia escutar o que os amigos falavam.

Assim que terminou de comer, Hermione olhou de relance para a mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy já não mais se encontrava em meio à multidão de alunos espalhados à mesa e a garota concluiu que muito provavelmente ele já deveria ter voltado para o salão da monitoria. E uma vez que não tinha a menor vontade de continuar ali escutando os amigos falando sem para sobre um assunto que não a interessava nem um pouco, Hermione levantou-se da mesa, o que chamou a atenção dos outros.

- Já vai voltar para o salão, Mione? – Harry perguntou um pouco surpreso. – Você acabou de chegar.

- Eu... er... – a garota gaguejou, enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de despistar os amigos sem deixá-los desconfiados. No fim, optou pela desculpa mais óbvia que poderia dar e a qual ela sabia que eles aceitariam sem nenhum problema. – Eu... tenho que ir à biblioteca. Para fazer um dever de Runas Antigas.

E para desespero de Hermione, Ginny levantou-se também.

- Ah Mione, então me espera que eu vou com você, - a ruiva disse. – Eu preciso fazer um trabalho de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas para semana que vem e já estou há um tempão enrolando para começar o bendito.

O sangue se esvaiu do rosto de Hermione, mas ela mal teve tempo para dizer alguma coisa. Ginny já a puxava pelo braço dirigindo-se à biblioteca, antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca.

Seguiu a amiga de modo hesitante, se perguntando como faria para despistar Ginny. Não podia simplesmente sumir, Ginny não era ingênua a ponto de aceitar desculpas esfarrapadas; o fato dela estar ali com Hermione naquele momento era prova o suficiente. Estavam na metade do corredor de saída do Grande Salão quando a ruiva parou de repente, girando nos calcanhares para encarar Hermione.

- Você não estava realmente indo à biblioteca, estava? – Ela perguntou de modo sagaz. Não havia ninguém no corredor e o barulho do Grande Salão soava distante o suficiente para Hermione saber que ninguém as ouviria.

- Bem eu, - Hermione começou, mas logo calou-se ao perceber que não tinha uma desculpa boa o suficiente para dar.

- Mione, tá na cara que você tá querendo me enrolar, - Ginny disse rindo. – Desembucha logo para onde você estava indo, porque eu não sou tão tapada quanto o meu irmão e meu namorado.

Não havia recriminação na voz de Ginny e ela também não parecia irritada; tudo o que seu rosto transparecia era curiosidade. A mais genuína e simples curiosidade. Hermione sabia que podia confiar em Ginny, mas também não seria justo com Draco se ela falasse a verdade agora; fizera uma promessa a ele no fim das contas. Hermione suspirou cansada.

- Não posso te falar, Gin, - a grifinória disse olhando para o chão. De repente, se sentia um pouco envergonhada por estar escondendo aquela história toda da amiga tão descaradamente. – Realmente não posso. Pelo menos não agora.

Ginny estreitou os olhos, analisando a morena por alguns instantes. O conflito evidente no rosto de Hermione foi o suficiente para fazer Ginny optar por desistir do assunto por enquanto.

- Esquece, Mione, - ela disse amavelmente. – Vá para onde você tem que ir, não vou insistir se você não pode contar

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Hermione disse e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso da mais pura gratidão pela amiga.

- Sabia. Mas promete que vai me contar o que está acontecendo assim que puder? Porque agora eu estou curiosa.

- Prometo, - Hermione garantiu, abraçando a amiga brevemente. – Você vai ser a primeira a saber, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir.

A ruiva assentiu e, após despedir-se, continuou seu caminha até a biblioteca, enquanto Hermione disparava pelos corredores na direção oposta.

**- DHr –**

Draco bufou impacientemente. Já estava esperando a Sabe-Tudo há uns vinte minutos e até então ela não dera as caras. Esperava que ela não tivesse desistido de ajuda-lo, porque isso definitivamente não seria nada bom para ele.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Draco recostou-se no sofá e colocou os pés em cima da mesinha de centro, enquanto abria o livro de História da Magia para não perder tempo à toa. Não terminara de ler nem a primeira página quando a porta do salão se escancarou e a Granger entrou correndo. Tinha o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante, como se tivesse corrido todo o caminho até ali. Draco tinha a ligeira desconfiança de que fora exatamente o que ela fizera.

- Pra uma Sabe-Tudo certinha, você só vive chegando atrasada em seus compromissos, Granger, - ele provocou, fechando o livro calmamente.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar irritado, mesmo ainda tentando acalmar a respiração.

- Por Merlin, não comece com suas provocações, Malfoy. Eu não tenho qualquer obrigação de estar aqui, por isso não me irrita, tá bom? Ou eu vou embora agora mesmo, - ela respondeu fechando a porta.

O sonserino engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu. A Granger tinha razão em uma coisa; ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma em ajuda-lo. Draco pigarreou e abriu o livro novamente, ignorando a vontade de responder à ameaça da grifinória.

- Podemos começar por História da Magia?

A pergunta pegou Hermione desprevenida. Não receber uma resposta sarcástica, ou mesmo uma ofensa, de Draco ainda era bastante estranho para ela, mas a grifinória assentiu mesmo assim e foi sentar-se no sofá próximo ao loiro.

- Quão ruim é a sua situação? – Ela indagou. Precisavam de um ponto de partida e, para defini-lo, Draco precisaria _falar_. Hermione ainda tinha algumas dúvidas se o sonserino seria sincero ou não quanto à extensão de seu problema.

Mas para sua surpresa ainda maior, Draco apenas retirou de dentro da mochila o trabalho que fizera na semana anterior e entregou-o nas mãos de Hermione, sem sequer tentar esconder o 'Péssimo' escrito em tinta vermelha no pergaminho.

- Isso responde sua pergunta? – Ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Nossa!

- Okay, você pelo menos podia tentar disfarçar essa cara de horror? E sem brincadeirinhas também, Granger.

- Não vou fazer brincadeirinha nenhuma, - Hermione se defendeu, olhando rispidamente para o garoto. – Só estou surpresa, tá bom? Mas pelo menos agora sei por onde devo começar.

Hermione aproveitou o trabalho que Draco lhe dera e começou explicando e mostrando a ele os erros que este continha, enumerando fatos que pudessem complementar o conteúdo e respondendo a todas as perguntas que o loiro lhe fez. Ela falou por mais de uma hora sobre a Grande Revolta dos Duendes, enquanto Draco anotava as informações mais importantes e ocasionalmente a interrompia para tirar alguma dúvida.

Depois que o tenha do trabalho foi exaustivamente discorrido, Hermione partiu para o começo da matéria das aulas, seguindo o cronograma que o Professor Binns dera aos alunos no começo do semestre. Malfoy também fizera uma lista sobre os tópicos nos quais mais tinha dúvidas –praticamente a matéria inteira-, o que deu à grifinória uma noção da real extensão do problema do garoto. Ao que parecia, ela e Malfoy teriam uma longa jornada pela frente.

Enquanto Hermione falava, Draco prestava o máximo de atenção possível. O domínio que ela tinha sobre a matéria era algo impressionante e a facilidade que ela tinha para explicar e fazê-lo entender algo que antes lhe parecera incompreensível era mais impressionante ainda.

E ainda que seu foco principal fosse a matéria, Draco também não conseguiu deixar de notar as inúmeras expressões faciais e gestos que a grifinória fazia ao falar.

No começo da explicação ela parecia tímida, pouco à vontade na presença de Draco e ele não a julgava por tanto. Eles foram inimigos por anos e aquela situação também era nova para ele. Mas à medida que o garoto fazia perguntas e demonstrava real interesse pelo que Hermione falava, ela passou a falar com muito mais entusiasmo. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam à medida que sua animação crescia e tal visão fez um pequeno sorriso espontâneo surgir nos lábios de Draco sem que ele sequer percebesse.

**- DHr -**

Depois de mais uns quarenta minutos estudando, foram obrigados a parar para fazer a ronda.

Caminhavam lado a lado pelos corredores do castelo, em total silêncio. Silêncio este que foi quebrado, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, por Draco.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta, Granger? – Ele perguntou tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível. Passara a noite inteira tentando se controlar para não trazer aquele assunto à tona, porque muito provavelmente ele e Hermione acabariam se desentendendo, mas a curiosidade finalmente vencera-o.

- Você acabou de fazer uma, - Hermione respondeu. E recebeu um olhar irritado de Draco imediatamente. – Okay, Okay. Pode perguntar.

Ele pausou por alguns momentos, antes de finalmente falar.

- Que desculpa você deu aos seus amiguinhos para poder sumir depois do jantar?

Hermione apenas deu de ombros.

- Falei que iria à biblioteca terminar um trabalho.

- Não é algo difícil em que se acreditar, - ele comentou, após alguma ponderação.

- Não, não é, - Hermione concordou. – Mas Ginny percebeu que eu não tinha realmente a intensão de ir à biblioteca, então tive que falar a verdade pra ela.

Draco parou abruptamente no meio do corredor e segurou o braço de Hermione, forçando-a a parar junto com ele no corredor deserto.

- Você contou pra Weasley? – Ele perguntou com a voz cheia de indignação.

Não era a possibilidade de alguém saber que ele estava com problemas e precisava da ajuda da Granger que o indignava. O que o indignava era saber que ela prometera manter segredo, mas nem hesitara em quebrar aquela promessa. De certo modo, ele se sentia um pouco traído.

- Malfoy, pode se acalmar, tá bom? – Ela disse, puxando o braço para longe do aperto dele. – Eu disse que falei a verdade, mas não a verdade que você está achando. Só disse a Ginny que no momento não poderia explicar para onde estava indo, mas que quando pudesse eu falaria, o que _é_ verdade. Não precisa ter um colapso nervoso por causa disso.

Draco precisou de um momento para processar aquela informação, mas Hermione não esperou por ele. Apenas deu-lhe as costas e continuou o caminho pelos corredores, deixando-o para trás.

- Espera Granger! – Ele chamou enquanto corria para alcançar a garota. – A Weasley aceitou uma resposta ridícula dessas?

- Ginny é minha amiga, Malfoy, - Hermione respondeu com surpreendente paciência. – Ela sabe que se eu pudesse, teria contado para onde estava indo, por isso respeitou quando eu disse que por enquanto não poderia explicar nada. Isso se chama _confiança_. Sabe, é algo que geralmente existe em algumas amizades.

- Mas e o Potter e o Weasley? Eles também são seus amigos, mas você não disse a eles o que disse para a Weasley.

A confusão era mais do que evidente no rosto do sonserino e ele não fazia questão de escondê-la. Confiança era-lhe um sentimento pouco conhecido. Durante toda a sua vida, só confiara de verdade em Blaise e o desgraçado lhe virara as costas na primeira oportunidade que tivera.

Hermione suspirou.

- Eles são meus amigos, mas não entenderiam minha decisão. Na verdade, às vezes acho que nem eu entendo essa minha decisão em te ajudar.

**- DHr –**

Prosseguiram o restante da ronda em completo silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Draco, particularmente, refletiu bastante sobre as palavras de Hermione e quando fizeram o caminho de volta ao salão da monitoria e ele parou em frente à porta de entrada, ele voltou a quebrar o silêncio pela primeira vez.

- Você confia mesmo na Weasley, Granger? – Ele perguntou com incrível civilidade e Hermione não se surpreendeu apenas com a pergunta, mas também com o tom no qual ela fora feito. Ainda não se acostumara com Draco agindo civilizadamente com ela.

Ela afundou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e assentiu.

- É claro que eu confio nela, - respondeu de imediato. – Mas por que está perguntando isso?

Em vez de responder, o sonserino apenas ignorou a pergunta dela.

- E ela seria capaz de manter a boca fechada sobre toda essa história de você ser minha tutora? – Malfoy continuou.

Mais uma vez Hermione assentiu.

- Então, se você quiser, pode contar para a Weasley, já que ela desconfia de algo, - o loiro disse por fim. – Mas _só_ para a Weasley.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, Ginny é uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que conheço. Ela vai manter segredo se eu pedir.

Hermione já se preparava para ir embora, quando Malfoy tornou a chama-la. Quando ele não disse mais nada, a grifinória suspirou.

- Malfoy, eu estou realmente cansada, sabia? – Ela disse com impaciência. – Se você puder fazer o favor de me dizer de uma vez o que você quer, eu seria muito grata.

- Eu, eh... – o loiro começou sem-jeito, afrouxando um pouco o nó da gravata. – Obrigado.

E de todas as coisas improváveis que Hermione imaginara que Malfoy diria, ela jamais imaginou que ele de fato a agradeceria e por alguns momentos ela ficou convencida de que escutara errado. Mas o desconforto evidente dele acabou sendo prova o suficiente para ela ter certeza de que, na verdade, escutara muito bem; Draco tinha _mesmo_ lhe agradecido. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela imediatamente.

- Sabe Malfoy, você até que não é tão insuportável, - ela disse, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. – Veio me pedir ajuda, agora está me agradecendo. Estou começando a acreditar que McGonagall talvez tenha alguma razão e você tenha realmente um lado bonzinho.

- Também não vamos exagerar, né? – Ele disse, numa vã tentativa de esconder seu embaraço.

A grifinória soltou uma risadinha, mas, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Malfoy entrou no salão da monitoria apressadamente, fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixinho, e seguiu seu caminho até a torre da Grifinória.

Assim que chegou ao dormitório, a garota deixou Ginny à par de tudo e, para sua felicidade, acabou ganhando uma aliada para ajudá-la a esconder aquela história de Harry e Ron.

**- DHr –**

Naquela noite, Draco Malfoy demorou a pegar no sono.

Enquanto se revirava na cama, tentava compreender o que passara em sua cabeça para ter agradecido à Granger e porque diabos o sorriso estonteante que ela abrira quando escutou seu agradecimento parecia ter sido gravado em sua mente.

Quando finalmente adormeceu, ainda não descobrira nenhuma das respostas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Alright, alright, alright, alright. Mais uma vez eu começo me desculpando pela demora. Sei que já está ficando chato, mas tempo é algo que eu realmente não tenho tido ultimamente e tempo para me dedicar à fanfictions tem sido ainda mais escasso. Por isso, dessa vez não prometerei voltar cedo, só prometerei voltar assim que der.

A todos que continuam acompanhando esta história, meu muito obrigada. Espero realmente que vocês estejam gostando do trabalho que estou desenvolvendo aqui. E se puderem deixar aquela palavrinha de incentivo, eu serei eternamente grata. Vocês não tem ideia da força motivacional que um review pode dar a um autor.

Por enquanto isso é tudo, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.

_**Julie Anna T.**_


	9. Sinceridade

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria da tia J.K. Rowling. Eu também não ganho nem um centavinho para (re)escrever essa fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII – Sinceridade<strong>

Quando concordou em ajudar Malfoy, Hermione imaginara que aquele seria um dos maiores testes de paciência que ela enfrentaria na vida.

De certo modo, ela não estivera totalmente equivocada. Draco conseguia ser bem irritante quando queria e os dois obviamente acabavam discutindo em vários momentos, mas a grifinória se surpreendeu bastante ao perceber, após um tempo, que as antigas e costumeiras ofensas utilizadas por Draco não estavam mais presentes em suas brigas. Mais surpresa ainda ficou Hermione quando notou que, além da falta de ofensas, a velha raiva e desprezo não apareciam mais no rosto do loiro quando discutiam; tudo o que o rosto de Draco demonstrava durante tais ocasiões era o mais puro divertimento.

E foi durante as várias sessões de estudo que os dois atingiram um nível de entendimento e respeito mútuo. Hermione se impressionava o quanto o loiro se dedicava aos estudos e Draco, mesmo sem admitir, admirava o quão inteligente a garota era. Não eram exatamente amigos, mas também não havia mais hostilidade entre eles e Hermione acabou descobrindo em Draco uma companhia agradável. Em alguns momentos, a grifinória percebia que ele abaixava um pouco a guarda e se permitia falar com ela sobre coisas banais, mas também que Malfoy nunca revelava demais.

E conforme as semanas passavam, a rotina deles se tornava cada vez mais exaustiva. Já não tinham tempo para fazer praticamente nada e Hermione deu por si passando mais tempo com Malfoy do que com seus próprios amigos. Também não eram raras as vezes que a grifinória se pegava ansiando para que a noite chegasse logo e ela começou a pensar no sonserino com mais frequência do que considerava saudável.

Além disso, juntamente com seus próprios conflitos internos, Harry e Ron começaram a reclamar o quanto Hermione estava distante e ausente, o que só tornava a vida da garota ainda mais complicada. Por sorte, Ginny estava sempre por perto para lhe socorrer e a ruiva mostrara ser dona de uma grande astúcia, sempre inventando as mais diversas e convincentes desculpas para justificar as ausências frequentes de Hermione. Ainda assim, Hermione se perguntava por quanto tempo mais conseguiria manter aquela história toda.

Ela tinha a terrível impressão que não seria por muito tempo.

**- DHr –**

Após três semanas de estudo intenso, Draco sentia-se como um trapo ambulante. Durante todos os dias que se seguiram após a fatídica noite em que Draco engolira seu orgulho e finalmente pedira ajuda à Granger, o loiro vinha gastando todo o seu tempo livre estudando e tentando recuperar toda a matéria perdida. Mas mesmo durante toda essa loucura que sua vida se tornara, não eram raras as vezes em que Draco se pegava pensando na Granger. Mesmo depois de passar um dia inteiro estudando sem parar, cumprindo seus deveres de monitor e tentando ajudar sua mãe o melhor possível, quando deitava na cama à noite já extremamente cansado o sonserino não conseguia evitar que seus pensamentos se voltassem para Hermione.

Aquela garota o intrigava. Ele não conseguia entender porque ela o ajudava. Foram inimigos e odiaram-se desde o momento em que se conheceram, Draco a maltratara e xingara vezes sem conta e nem uma vez sentiu remorso. Draco não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que Hermione não tinha qualquer motivo para ajuda-lo, mas mesmo assim ela o fazia e isso deixava o loiro confuso. Principalmente porque com o passar dos dias o sonserino passou a conhecer um lado da grifinória que nunca pensou que conheceria.

Hermione, a cada dia, demonstrava que era uma pessoa bondosa por natureza ao ajudar alguém que sempre tentara prejudicá-la e feri-la. Além disso, a inteligência dela era assombrosa. Draco sempre soubera que a garota era inteligente, não havia alma viva em Hogwarts que não soubesse daquele fato. Mas o que antes ele achara tratar-se de puro exibicionismo da parte dela, acabou se mostrando apenas inteligência mesmo. Uma inteligência que Hermione simplesmente não negligenciava ou tentava esconder, mas que ela também não usava para menosprezar os outros.

E o mais importante de tudo, Hermione não o julgava, apesar de sempre expor sua opinião quando acreditava que Draco estava agindo de maneira errada. E sinceramente? Draco achava bom conhecer alguém verdadeiro, para variar. Alguém que ele tinha certeza que diria a verdade mesmo que fosse dolorosa e que não tentaria mascarar coisa alguma com bajulações sem sentido.

Foi somente depois dessas pequenas grandes descobertas que Draco começou, pela primeira vez, a se sentir um pouco culpado pelas coisas que dissera à Granger.

**- DHr –**

O dia de testes seletivos para entrar no time de quadribol chegou e passou sem Draco mal perceber.

Por algum tempo considerou fazer o teste para apanhador, mas desistiu da ideia quase que imediatamente. Os outros alunos da Sonserina ainda não estavam sendo nem um pouco simpáticos com ele e Draco tinha quase certeza de que eles não o aceitariam de volta no time.

Em uma semana o torneio de quadribol começaria e, pela primeira vez em anos, Draco não seria o apanhador da Sonserina. Aquele pensamento trazia-lhe o gosto amargo da frustração à boca, mas mesmo assim o loiro esperava que sua casa conseguisse, pelo menos, encontrar um apanhador decente para lhe substituir. Draco odiaria ver a Grifinória ganhar a taça sem quaisquer contratempos.

Dois dias após o fim dos testes, Hogwarts estava uma confusão só por conta do torneio que estava prestes a começar. Pelos corredores, no Grande Salão durante as refeições, nos Salões Comunais e dormitórios, por todo o lugar só se falava de quadribol e isso só fazia o humor de Draco piorar à cada dia.

E foi graças a isso que, naquele dia em particular, Draco decidiu jogar tudo para o alto momentaneamente e tirar algumas horas de folga. A rotina de estudos que vinha mantendo nas últimas semanas o estava consumindo e, para piorar tudo, a aproximação do torneio de quadribol o deixava num humor ainda mais intragável. Por isso, quando terminou de almoçar, em vez de voltar ao salão comunal para estudar durante o horário livre que teria à tarde, Draco caminhou tranquilamente até os jardins do castelo, onde buscou abrigo à sombra de uma árvore e deitou-se.

Estava decidido a relaxar e nada seria capaz de atrapalhá-lo, quem sabe até se desse ao luxo de tirar um cochilo. Nada de livros velhos que lhe davam alergia e faziam seu nariz coçar, nada da poeira da biblioteca, nem de feitiços e poções. Naquela tarde seriam só ele, a relva macia, a árvore e o vento fresco.

A brisa leve, juntamente com o calor reconfortante provido pelo Sol pálido de outono não demorou a fazer efeito e Draco começou a adormecer sem nem perceber. Por quanto tempo permaneceu naquele limbo entre realidade e sonho, não saberia dizer, mas uma voz familiar chamando-lhe bem perto de onde estava o despertou de supetão.

- Draco?

Os olhos cinzentos do loiro se abriram num instante e fixaram-se na figura à sua frente.

De pé bem em frente à onde Draco estivera cochilando estava Blaise Zabini, aquele que Draco costumava considerar como seu melhor amigo. O loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso com a visita inusitada, e sentou-se no gramado.

- O que faz aqui, Zabini? – Malfoy perguntou.

Mas Blaise não respondeu. Em vez disso, apenas cruzou o gramado e sentou-se ao lado de Draco em silêncio.

- Você veio até aqui só para ficar calado, ou essa sua aparição tem algum propósito? – o loiro perguntou, já um tanto impaciente, quando Blaise não deu sinais de que começaria a falar por iniciativa própria.

- Quero que você seja o apanhador da Sonserina.

As palavras foram ditas de uma vez só, mas Zabini não olhou uma vez sequer em direção ao outro garoto; seu olhar permaneceu fixo na paisagem à sua frente.

Draco, por sua vez, ficou sem palavras. Ficara surpreso quando Blaise apareceu do nada, mas agora estava completamente estupidificado com o que ele acabara de dizer. As palavras de Blaise não faziam sentido algum.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – o loiro perguntou desconfiado e só então, pela primeira vez desde que se sentara, Zabini encarou Draco fixamente. Seu semblante vinha carregado de uma seriedade que não lhe era típica.

- Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando?

- Não sei, me diga você. Por que me quer como apanhador?

Um grunhido de frustração deixou os lábios de Blaise e ele rolou os olhos de maneira instintiva.

- Mas que droga, Malfoy, por que não para de ser tão desconfiado e aceita de vez a proposta que te fiz? – o moreno disse irritado.

- Há meses você não fala comigo, Zabini, - Draco respondeu entre os dentes trincados de raiva. – Há meses ninguém daquela maldita casa fala. Agora você aparece sem mais nem menos com essa conversa de me tornar apanhador do time outra vez, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quer que não desconfie? Você esperava que eu agisse como? Esperava que eu te abraçasse e dissesse que sim? Pensei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isso, Zabini.

O alívio que Draco sentiu depois de dizer tudo aquilo foi indescritível. Sentia-se bem mais leve depois de despejar uma parte da frustração que viera acumulando ao longo dos meses.

- Eu esperava que você fizesse o teste, pra que eu pudesse convencer os outros a te aceitarem de volta, era isso que eu esperava que você fizesse. Só que você não apareceu e eu não pude fazer nada, - Blaise disse. Seu tom de voz era mais calmo, compreensivo, como se tentasse passar a Draco um pouco da velha confiança que costumava a existir entre eles. – Depois que os testes acabaram o time ficou desesperado, quase todos os candidatos a apanhador foram reprovados e os dois que se saíram melhor não eram lá grande coisa.

- E o que exatamente eu tenho a ver com isso?

Blaise suspirou.

- Eu consegui convencer os outros de que precisávamos que você voltasse ao time. Eles podem estar te ignorando, mas não querem entregar o campeonato de mão beijada para a Grifinória e sabem que você é a nossa melhor chance. Nós só precisamos que você aceite voltar ao time.

Draco deixou que o outro garoto falasse e, quando Blaise terminou, permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos para conseguir organizar seus pensamentos.

- Não me importo que os outros me ignorem, nunca esperei que aqueles bajuladores se mostrassem solidários pela minha atual situação, - Malfoy falou por fim, sua voz cheia de amargura. E quando tornou a encarar Blaise, seu olhar era acusador. –Mas você era meu melhor amigo, Zabini. Eu esperava muito mais de você, mas você acabou mostrando ser igual ao resto e depois de meses você vem falar comigo somente porque lhe é necessário.

A amargura presente na voz de Draco atingiu Blaise como um golpe doloroso. De fato, fazia meses que não se falavam, mas não por vontade sua. Tudo o que Blaise mais queria era ser sincero com o amigo e acabar de vez com aquele sofrimento sem sentido, mas o receio que sentia o impedia. As ameaças de sua mãe ainda estavam vivas em sua mente e ele simplesmente não conseguia ignorar.

- Não estou falando com você porque me é conveniente, - disse com a voz um tanto falha. – Estou falando com você por que é meu amigo.

Uma risada irônica escapou dos lábios de Draco antes que ele pudesse se controlar.

- Não tem sido um amigo lá muito presente ultimamente, - ele comentou de modo sarcástico. – Pelo menos desde que o Testa Rachada derrotou o Lord.

- Acha mesmo que eu não quis falar com você esse tempo todo? – Blaise perguntou desconfortável, passando a mão no rosto de maneira metódica. Perguntava-se o que seria necessário fazer para que Draco acreditasse nele outra vez. – Acha que não quis falar com você quando soube da prisão do seu pai? Ou quando soube que você e sua mãe estavam indo de mal a pior? Acha que gosto de te ver sozinho pelo castelo? Realmente acha isso? Não foi escolha minha, Draco. Minha mãe me proibiu de falar com você.

- Você _nunca_ deu ouvidos à sua mãe, - Draco rebateu rispidamente. – Não inventa desculpas esfarrapadas.

- Ela ameaçou me deserdar!

O grito repentino do outro garoto pegou Draco de surpresa e o fez se calar imediatamente. As palavras também lhe fugiram da boca e ele ficou sem ter o que responder. Os outros alunos que aproveitavam o clima ameno lançaram olhares curiosos na direção deles, mas não se aproximaram.

- Ela disse que se eu voltasse a me aproximar de você, não seria mais digno de usar o sobrenome dela, - Blaise continuou mais calmamente. – Disse que não queria o nome da nossa família vinculado ao nome de uma família de traidores com os Malfoy.

- Eu não sabia.

Draco sabia muito bem que aquela era uma resposta idiota, mas o que mais poderia dizer? Sua cabeça estava uma confusão sem tamanho. Passara os últimos meses acreditando que Blaise o abandonara e, agora, o amigo aparecia com um motivo plausível o suficiente para sua ausência. Se era verdade ou não Draco não sabia, mas não podia negar que o que o outro falava fazia sentido.

- Mas quer saber do que mais? – Blaise disse encarando o loiro seriamente. – Dane-se! Ela que me deserde. Cansei de fingir que não te conheço, isso não está certo. Você é meu melhor amigo, Draco, e por mais irritante que você seja, sinto sua falta.

O nó que se formara na garganta de Draco tornava a tarefa de falar difícil, mas mesmo assim ele o fez.

- Não pense que vou te emprestar dinheiro depois que sua mãe te deserdar por ser amigo de um traidor, - Draco comentou sorrindo ironicamente. – Minha situação financeira já não é mais tão boa assim.

E após o choque inicial, Blaise soltou uma gargalhada divertida. A tensão entre eles se esvaindo aos poucos, enquanto o moreno sentia todo o peso dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses deixando seus ombros.

- Você pode, pelo menos, me ceder um quarto na Mansão Malfoy até eu conseguir um emprego? – ele perguntou rindo. – Além de deserdado, também estarei sem casa pra morar.

- Talvez a gente consiga alguma coisa pra você, - Draco respondeu dando de ombros, fingindo uma indiferença que na realidade não sentia. – Amigos servem pra isso.

A resposta só fez Blaise rir com mais vontade e, no fim, Draco não conseguiu mais se segurar. Após algumas boas risadas, os dois conseguiram se recompor o suficiente para falar outra vez.

- Vai aceitar voltar ao time ou não?

- Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Blaise esperava uma resposta diferente, Draco conseguia perceber isso só de olhar a expressão indignada no rosto do amigo.

- Como assim precisa de tempo? – Blaise começou a perguntar, mas Malfoy tratou de interrompê-lo.

- Você me deu um bom motivo para sua ausência nos últimos meses e talvez eu esteja disposto a rever tudo o que vinha acreditando desde então, mas o restante dos alunos da Sonserina ainda não confia em mim, - Draco disse recostando-se na árvore. – Preciso pensar se estou preparado ou não para aturar ainda mais olhares reprovadores do que já recebo.

- Você é quem sabe, - Zabini disse por fim, assentindo. – Mas tente não demorar muito. Amanhã já temos treino depois do jantar, nosso primeiro jogo é contra a Corvinal. Se tiver decidido até lá, trate de aparecer.

- Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. Vai ficar por aqui?

- Não posso, preciso avisar aos outros que falei com você. Eles provavelmente não vão gostar muito de você fazê-los esperar, mas quem liga?

O moreno se levantou e, por alguns momentos, apenas encarou o amigo. Parecia um pouco hesitante em ir embora e, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Draco não queria que ele fosse embora também.

- Te vejo na aula, então.

Draco assentiu e apenas observou enquanto o amigo se afastava.

**- DHr –**

Assim que chegou ao salão da monitoria, Hermione notou de pronto a expressão pensativa de Malfoy.

Ele estava muito esquisito naquela noite. Não fizera muitas perguntas e, vez ou outra, a grifinória notara a falta de atenção dele enquanto falava, o que era realmente estranho quando se tratava de Draco. O loiro era geralmente um ouvinte atento e participativo e a mudança deixou Hermione um pouco curiosa.

Quando terminou de falar sobre a poção que discutiam naquela noite e percebeu que mais uma vez Draco não estava escutando uma única palavra do que ela dizia, a garota perdeu a paciência. Fechou o livro que tinha em mãos com força, fazendo Draco pular de susto e uma nuvem de poeira sair das páginas já amareladas.

- O que foi, Granger? Por acaso quer me matar de susto? – o garoto perguntou assustado. E coçando o nariz, completou, - Ou de alergia?

- Se isso fizer você prestar atenção no que eu estou falando, então sim. Se não queria estudar, era só ter me avisado pra não vir. Assim eu não estaria aqui perdendo meu tempo.

O rompante de Hermione deixou o garoto tão irritado quanto ela.

- Quer parar de ser tão esquentadinha? Foi você quem quase me matou de susto! – ele acusou.

- Mas é claro! Você não estava prestando a menor atenção em mim, - ela respondeu raivosa.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente de sua infeliz escolha de palavras.

- Nossa, Granger, não sabia que você necessitava tanto assim da minha atenção, - Draco provocou, arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Um sorriso suspeito adornava-lhe o rosto.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas apesar de tudo não conseguiu se manter séria. Sem conseguir se controlar, as risadas começaram a rolar de seus lábios e, em poucos segundos, Draco juntou-se a ela.

- Esse comentário foi ridículo, Malfoy, - ela comentou assim que conseguiu se controlar.

- Foi você quem começou.

- Tá bom, eu não vou discutir com você, - a grifinória disse, recostando-se na cadeira.

Sem perder mais tempo, Hermione concentrou-se em arrumar seu material, para a surpresa de Draco.

- Por que está guardando tudo? Nós ainda não acabamos de estudar, - ele tratou de se manifestar, sentando-se direito na cadeira.

- Malfoy, eu realmente não vou ficar aqui falando para as paredes. Você não está nem um pouco concentrado.

Ela pegou o livro de poções de cima da mesa, mas antes que tivesse tempo de guarda-lo, Draco o tomou-lhe de suas mãos e colocou-se de pé num pulo. O olhar que recebeu de Hermione foi fulminante.

- Me dá esse livro, - ela ordenou, pondo-se de pé.

- Nem pensar, já disse que ainda não terminamos de estudar, - ele retrucou.

A grifinória grunhiu de raiva. Como aquele garoto era insuportável! Ela precipitou-se em sua direção e tentou tirar-lhe o livro das mãos, mas Draco tratou de colocá-lo fora do alcance dela num movimento rápido. Os bons vinte centímetros a mais deram a Draco a vantagem necessária para fazer com que Hermione desistisse rapidamente de recuperar o livro.

- Como você é irritante! – a garota disse se afastando. – Se você não me devolver esse livro, juro que vou embora.

- Não, você não vai, - Malfoy disse cheio de teimosia. – Você vai se sentar aí outra vez e nós vamos continuar estudando.

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Foi obrigada a contar até dez mentalmente para evitar uma resposta rude. Era incrível como Malfoy tinha o talento para testar os limites de sua paciência.

- Você vai pelo menos me escutar dessa vez? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

O sonserino assentiu vigorosamente em resposta.

- Então senta logo aí, antes que eu me arrependa.

**- DHr -**

Meia hora depois, Hermione perdeu a paciência de vez.

A grifinória tentou continuar explicando as propriedades e efeitos da poção que Slughorn passara na última aula, apesar da evidente falta de atenção de Draco. E no começo, o loiro de fato tentou prestar atenção no que a garota dizia, mas era evidente demais que algo o estava incomodando e o impedia de se concentrar em qualquer coisa.

Hermione bufou de frustração.

- Eu desisto, Malfoy! – ela disse alto, despertando-o de seus devaneios pela segunda vez naquela noite. – No que é que você tanto pensa? Deve ser algo bem interessante para te tirar o foco assim.

- Isso definitivamente não é da sua conta, Granger, - ele respondeu com insolência.

- Mas é claro que é da minha conta, você está me fazendo perder tempo aqui. Me diz logo o que é que tanto te preocupa, talvez eu possa te ajudar de algum jeito.

O loiro ponderou as palavras dela por um momento, tentando decidir-se se deveria ou não falar com Hermione sobre o que acontecera com ele naquela tarde.

A proposta que Blaise lhe fizera o estava perturbando e, por mais que viesse pensando constantemente no assunto, ainda não chegara a nenhuma conclusão. Dissera a Blaise que lhe daria uma resposta o quanto antes, mas tal resposta ainda lhe parecia distante.

O garoto suspirou. E por que não contar à Granger? Ultimamente ela era a única pessoa que o escutava ou falava com ele e, além disso, ela era a única pessoa a qual Draco tinha certeza que seria sincera e falaria exatamente o que pensava sobre o assunto.

- Blaise me procurou essa tarde e disse que o time me quer de volta como apanhador, - o sonserino confidenciou após uma longa pausa, lançando uma olhar de esguelha à menina. - O problema é que eu não sei se devo aceitar ou não.

À luz suave do salão, Hermione conseguia ver a preocupação estampada no rosto de Draco e perguntou-se se de fato escutara certo. Ele estava _mesmo_ tão preocupado por causa de quadribol? Sinceramente, aquilo não parecia à Hermione um motivo muito grande para preocupações.

- É essa a sua preocupação? - ela perguntou um tanto incrédula.

Draco assentiu calmamente.

- E por que você não aceitaria? Eles te querem de volta ao time, isso é uma coisa boa, Malfoy. Significa que os outros estão, finalmente, deixando de ser mesquinhos e ignorantes e estão dispostos a te aceitar de volta. Não vejo um problema nisso.

Antes que Hermione tivesse sequer terminado de falar, Draco já sacudia a cabeça negativamente e abria um sorrisinho irônico. Ele descansou as mãos na mesa à sua frente e, quando finalmente falou, fitava-as de maneira vazia e distante.

- Você não entendeu, Granger, - ele disse amargurado. - Eles estão sem opção, por isso me querem de volta. Nada vai mudar, eu aceitando a proposta ou não.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas Draco levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a janela. Permaneceu quieto por alguns segundos e a garota preferiu manter o silêncio também, escolhendo apenas segui-lo com o olhar. De algum modo, sabia que Draco precisava daquele momento.

- Não sei se quero me expor assim outra vez, - ele disse observando os jardins mais abaixo que eram iluminados apenas pela luz do luar. Sua voz era baixa e Hermione desconfiava que ele estivesse falando mais consigo mesmo do que com ela. - Me sujeitar outra vez aos olhares desconfiados dos outros alunos. Acho que prefiro ser ignorado, só assim não eles não me julgam.

Em toda sua vida, a grifinória jamais pensou que teria a oportunidade de ver Draco Malfoy exposto daquele jeito e, muito menos, que ele se exporia para ela de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas contrariando tudo em que acreditara até aquele momento, lá estava Draco, compartilhando com ela seus receios e permitindo que, pela primeira vez, Hermione o enxergasse por detrás da máscara de indiferença e ironia que ele sempre usava. E no fim das contas, ela pode perceber que Draco não era tão mau quanto fazia os outros pensarem. Ele era apenas um garoto como outro qualquer, mas com responsabilidades demais para a pouca idade que tinha.

A grifinória levantou-se e se aproximou de onde ele estava, colocando-se ao seu lado. Draco não olhou para ela, mas talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa. Hermione não sabia se conseguiria falar tudo o que tinha para dizer se Malfoy focalizasse aqueles olhos cinzas expressivos em sua direção.

- Sabe Malfoy, você me surpreende, - ela falou com calma, observando o jardim junto com ele. - Eu sempre achei que você fosse desprovido de qualquer sentimento, mas agora eu vejo que me enganei. Você na verdade só se esconde atrás de uma máscara de desprezo e indiferença para que ninguém perceba o que você realmente sente.

- E onde você quer chegar com isso, Granger? - ele perguntou confuso. Seus olhos deixaram a janela e fixaram-se na garota ao seu lado.

- Por algum motivo você não está tentando se esconder atrás dessa máscara agora, - ela explicou, virando-se o suficiente para encará-lo. - Tenho que admitir, gosto muito mais desse Draco do que do outro, mas por que não está se escondendo de mim, Malfoy? Por que está sendo verdadeiro comigo, dentre todas as pessoas?

Ele não tinha realmente uma resposta para aquelas perguntas, tinha? Draco desconfiava que não. Pelo menos não com a Granger tão próxima dele. Se perguntava quando haviam se aproximado tanto, pois ele definitivamente não percebera. Ele engoliu em seco e pigarreou, afastando-se da janela e indo se sentar em um dos braços do sofá.

- Honestamente? - ele perguntou.

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas Hermione assentiu mesmo assim. Não se aproximou dele, contudo. Desconfiava que Malfoy poderia não responder se sentisse-se pressionado.

- Você não me julga, Granger. Talvez no começo você tenha me julgado e desconfiado de mim, mas não agora, - o sonserino respondeu após uma pausa. - Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar e todas as coisas horríveis que eu já te disse desde que nos conhecemos, você não me olha como se esperasse que eu fosse fazer alguma coisa ruim. Droga Granger, você gasta horas de seu tempo me ajudando, mesmo sabendo que eu jamais faria a mesma coisa se fosse ao contrário.

A sinceridade de Draco era assustadora. Quando fizera a pergunta, Hermione não esperou receber uma resposta tão verdadeira. Mais uma vez Malfoy contrariava tudo o que a grifinória achava que sabia sobre ele e ela se perguntava se de fato conhecia-o como imaginara.

- Já disse Malfoy, você não é tão ruim quanto pensam, - ela afirmou, mordendo o lábio inferior em nervosismo.

- Minha mãe teria concordado com você, - ele comentou rindo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar intenso, ao qual Hermione se viu incapaz de desviar. Talvez fosse apenas o momento de estranha cumplicidade que estavam compartilhando, ou talvez Hermione estivesse simplesmente ficando maluca mesmo. Independente de qual fosse o motivo, a grifinória chegou à conclusão de que havia bem mais em Draco Malfoy do que a fachada de ironia e superioridade que ele mostrava a todo mundo e que ele definitivamente não era tão ruim quanto fazia questão que os outros pensassem.

Draco, por sua vez, não sabia o que falar. A proximidade com a Granger estava tornando difícil para ele conseguir formular algum pensamento coerente.

- O que eu quero dizer, - ele começou, desviando o olhar para poder se concentrar, - é que você não me dá motivos para me esconder, Granger, por isso não o faço mais. Se você é boa o suficiente para deixar de lado tudo o que eu já te fiz e me ajudar, acho que o mínimo que eu posso fazer em retorno é te dar um voto de confiança.

Toda aquela conversa franca com Malfoy a deixara zonza e ela não sabia como responder. Viu quando o sonserino levantou-se do sofá e começou a guardar o material que estiveram usando na mesa.

- Você tinha razão, não estou com cabeça para estudar hoje. Devia ter te avisado para te poupar tempo. Ficamos por aqui hoje, tudo bem?

- Não tem problema, Malfoy, - Hermione disse, aproximando-se para ajuda-lo a recolher o material. - Você não me fez perder tempo, no fim das contas.

O loiro conseguiu conter o sorriso bem a tempo e apenas continuou a guardar tudo em silêncio. Depois de tudo arrumado, os dois seguiram para a ronda.

**- DHr -**

Não houve muito conversa naquela noite enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores desertos do castelo, mas o silêncio entre eles estava longe de ser constrangedor e Hermione aproveitou aquele tempo para repassar tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

Ao fim da ronda, a grifinória voltou ao salão comunal com Malfoy para pegar seu material. Já estava na porta, quando parou de repente. Tinha passado boa parte da noite pensando se deveria ou não dar sua opinião sobre o que Draco lhe contou mais cedo sem chegar à conclusão alguma. Se fosse fazê-lo, contudo, deveria falar naquele momento, ou perderia a oportunidade.

Antes que se arrependesse, ela girou nos calcanhares e tornou a encarar Draco, que estava recolhendo seu material para levar ao dormitório.

- Malfoy, - ela chamou e os olhos cinza-prateados imediatamente se fixaram nela. - Sobre a proposta que Blaise te fez, eu acho que você deveria aceitar. Não importa se os outros vão te olhar atravessado ou não. Acho que se o quadribol te faz feliz, o restante não tem grande importância. A opinião dos outros não deveria te impedir de fazer algo que você gosta.

Draco não respondeu e apenas observou-a com curiosidade; daria tudo para saber o que se passava na cabeça da grifinória naquele momento.

Ele notou quando a Granger fez menção de sair, mas não o fez. Antes que desistisse da ideia, Hermione continuou.

- O time da Grifinória está muito satisfeito com a possibilidade de você não ser o apanhador da Sonserina esse ano. Eles esperam ganhar o campeonato mais facilmente assim. Achei que gostaria de saber.

E foi então que Draco abriu um sorriso sincero e totalmente involuntário que pegou a garota desprevenida. Nada de ironia, nada de sarcasmo ou deboche. Aquele era definitivamente um sorriso legítimo.

- Boa noite, Granger, - ele disse suavemente.

- Boa noite, Malfoy, - Hermione respondeu ajeitando a bolsa no ombro, antes de deixar o salão.

Quando fechou a porta, Hermione soltou uma respiração que nem ela sabia que estivera prendendo. Passou a mão pelo rosto, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta ao seu dormitório.

Não queria pensar em Draco naquele momento, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que não seria muito bem sucedida nessa tarefa.

**- DHr -**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Draco desceu para tomar café encontrou Blaise já comendo à mesa, um pouco à parte dos outros alunos. Não havia muitos alunos no salão àquela hora e boa parte dos professores ainda estava ausente. Draco aproximou-se do amigo calmamente e parou ao lado dele.

- Já tenho uma resposta, - ele anunciou enquanto se sentava à mesa.

- Bom dia para você também, Draquinho, - o moreno disse ironicamente, voltando sua atenção ao amigo recém chegado. - De fato, está uma bela manhã.

O rosto de Draco se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto ao ouvir o maldito apelido. Amaldiçoava Pansy desde o infeliz dia em que ela começou a chamá-lo por aquele apelido ridículo. E é claro, desde a primeira vez em que escutara Pansy chamar Draco pelo apelido, Blaise fez um juramento de nunca mais deixar o amigo em paz.

- Se você continuar me chamando de Draquinho, juro que mudo de ideia e recuso a proposta que me fez, - o loiro ameaçou.

- Vai aceitar então?

Draco assentiu, pegando o copo de suco de abóbora à sua frente e o levando até a boca.

- Ótimo, o treino começa às oito. Não se atrase.

Ultrapassado aquele assunto, a refeição prosseguiu normalmente e, logo, os dois amigos conversavam animadamente, atualizando-se sobre os acontecimentos ocorridos durante o tempo em que estiveram separados.

**- DHr -**

Quando o correio-coruja chegou naquela manhã, juntamente com seu exemplar do Profeta Diário, Hermione recebeu também uma carta. A garota estranhou ao não encontrar as letras conhecidas de seus pais, mas relaxou ao ver do que se tratava.

_"Granger,_

_Quando ler este bilhete, provavelmente já terei falado com Blaise._

_Resolvi seguir seu conselho e aceitei voltar ao time. Só queria avisar que o treino de quadribol é hoje à noite, por isso não poderemos estudar. Eu sei que não poder desfrutar da minha incrível companhia é um pouco decepcionante para você, mas tenho certeza que você supera._

_E não se preocupe, volto a tempo para a ronda._

_~ D.M."_

Quando olhou em direção à mesa da Sonserina, avistou Draco ao lado de Blaise e olhando fixamente para ela. A grifinória sustentou o olhar desafiadoramente por alguns momentos, mas foi obrigada a desviar sua atenção ao ser chamada pelos amigos.

- Notícias ruins? - Ron perguntou curioso, em meio à garfadas.

- Não, não, - a garota mentiu, guardando o bilhete no bolso das vestes com pressa. - Meus pais só querem saber como eu estou.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer Ron, mas Ginny ficou desconfiada. A ruiva observava a amiga de sobrancelhas erguidas. Hermione fez sinal discretamente para a amiga, indicando que explicaria depois, e Ginny assentiu.

Os meninos não repararam a troca silenciosa entre as amigas, mas mesmo assim o ocorrido deixou Hermione apreensiva. Malfoy estava complicando sua vida.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>

~le autora ressurge das cinzas e aparece com um novo capítulo depois de meses.

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela ausência. Como disse no último capítulo, minha vida não anda nada fácil, mas farei o possível para continuar atualizando. Sejam pacientes comigo, okay?

Gente, eu AMO esse capítulo! Principalmente porque nele temos a entrada do Blaise na história e ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Espero que vocês, novos leitores, também gostem dele. E para os meus antigos leitores: O BLAISE VOLTOU! :3

**Respostas**

**Ane Whitlock: **Eu fico _muito_ feliz em saber que essa história ainda consegue ganhar o coração dos leitores. Espero que goste do capítulo novo.

**Aryanna: **Olá moça que me mandou a ask no Tumblr. Me desculpe, mais uma vez, pela demora. Espero que toda esse tempo de espera valha a pena. Aproveite. :)

**Cherry:** Olá! Muito obrigada pela mensagem fofinha. Eu farei o possível para atualizar com mais frequência, espero realmente que goste do capítulo novo.

**Guest: **Nossa, fui chamada de diva. HAHAHAHA Bem, talvez o romance não demore mesmo para começar, ou talvez demore. Vamos ver o que os próximos capítulos trarão. E ah, o Draco é lindo de qualquer jeito.

A todos, muito obrigada por acompanhar a história. Mesmo com minhas demoras excessivas, é muito gratificante saber que ainda tem tanta gente lendo LGO. E se puderem deixar aquela palavrinha de incentivo, eu serei eternamente grata. Vocês não tem ideia da força motivacional que um review pode dar a um autor.

Por enquanto isso é tudo, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.

_**Julie Anna T.**_


End file.
